


Three to get ready

by Tantaylor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 40,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantaylor/pseuds/Tantaylor
Summary: When the stranger you^re chatting with isn^t a stranger at all





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, english is not my mother tongue, no beta. If that bothers you don^t read it. thank you.
> 
> This just popped up in my head the other night. no clue what will happen.

* Couple, f/m, looking for submissive man for more than just sex.  
This is our third attempt.  
Come on, you guys out there, it must be possible to find someone willing to let him fuck you while she watches, or vice versa. ( Dildos and Strap-ons are available!)  
Someone who likes light pain (preferably spanking) and who just likes to surrender.  
Someone who is able to have a halfway intelligent conversation with good wine and fine food, someone with whom things can develop.  
We are looking for a long-term friendship, not a quick fuck.  
I'd say we're quite attractive, but that probably sounds conceited, even if it's true. We are both in our fifties and we don^t care how old you are as long as you^re over 30 and under 80 but you should be well-groomed and at least a bit sporty.  
Come on, dare!*

« That sounds a little frustrated, if you ask me! » laughs Yasmin, who looked over my shoulder while I^m writing the ad.

„I just want to be honest. What do you think?“

„Yes, well, put it online.“ 

„This is the last try, Yassie, I swear! When I think of all the morons from the last time and all the wasted time...my goodness, this Keith, do you remember? "

„Come on, he wasn't that bad! He only got scared when he recognized us. I think it would be advantageous for such plans if we were not so well known.“ She kisses me gently and once again i can^t really believe what a lucky man I am, having such a wonderful open –minded wife. already at the beginning of the nineties she confessed to me that she would like to see me with a man. that came as a surprise. For a long time I had been thinking about how to teach her that I also like men.  
But then other things were important. The girls in first place.  
It didn't go so well with the band and I had no nerve for any sexual experiments, except with her, of course, and only with her.  
Now the children are grown up and with Duran Duran everything works out fine. We are a great team.  
So if not now, then when? 

The last two attempts were absolutely horrible, we never got beyond a first meeting. Maybe I should have omitted the *submissive* in the message, because most of these men were...how shall I say...too submissive. Creepy.  
We want a real man, Yassie and me. Polite, intelligent, halfway attractive.  
Nobody who throws himself in front of you at the first meeting and loudly emphasizes that he has no taboos. Such a bollocks. Everyone has taboos.   
I can't take these people seriously who claim that you can do anything with them. I still think with regret of the only man it ever worked with, Thomas. We met him in a bar about 5 years ago. Just like that. Without internet, without long hesitation. It just happened and it was perfect. It went for almost a year and then he fell in love and dissolved our relationship because his girlfriend did not agree.  
Too bad.  
It has taken a while until Yas and I have decided to try it through personals.  
We are well aware of the danger. If our little preference gets to the public it could cause a lot of trouble. But the girls are grown up now and can surely deal with such a *scandal*. Our friends anyway. What do you say? No risk no fun!  
So we will take this risk a third time, because it is a dream of both of us. Thanks to Thomas we know that this dream can work.

In the following week we receive the usual meaningless answers to our contact ad. most of them end up immediately in the virtual trash can.  
With two men we meet two weeks later, but it just doesn't fit.

i almost gave up hope when one evening, almost a month after publication, i logged on to the website to see if there was any new message.

I'm only five minutes online when a PM is displayed.  
*Hello there! Still searching?* Of course, I'll check the guy's profile right away.  
it is empty. Only male, 52 is written there.   
Not exactly confidence inspiring.   
Nevertheless I answer.  
*Yes man! Is more difficult than we thought!Are you interested?*

*Probably, or I wouldn't be writing to you.*

*That makes sense! So?*

*I've never done that before. Honestly, I'm not sure. I admit I'm a little drunk right now, otherwise I probably wouldn't have written. Am I talking to him or her right now?*

*With him. What have you never done before? Answered to a personal ad?*

*That too. But I don't mean that. I've never had sex with a man before. I also have no idea if I am really submissive. So far it' s just fantasies, you know? But well, they are just there and they don't go away, these thoughts.*

*Tell me about them!*

*Uh…ok, I^ll try. Sorry if it sounds stupid or such… I'm thinking of a big, dominant man who... how can I say... who subdues me. With physical strength. With words. Who simply takes me. Not brutal or anything, but...I don't know how to express it. Someone who forces me to surrender to him. It's been in my head for so long, I don't know if it works in reality, but as I said, it just doesn't go away.*

„Yassie! „I shout. „ Come here and read this! It could be that I have found someone!“

 

I don't know exactly why, but I like something about the man. Maybe that he seems to be honest. Uncertain. Most men always act online as if they are the coolest, most experienced...no taboos and that sort of thing.  
* I admit there never was a woman in my fantasies, but when I read your ad...I think maybe it makes it easier for me when a woman is there. Less gay. My goodness, that sounds completely stupid, doesn't it? * he continues to write. * I like the idea of a couple doing this together. I'm married. My wife knows that I have these fantasies and that i want to put them into practice, she gave her ok, but she would never want to be a part of it.*

*Hey, my wife is here now, reading our chat. I just want you to know,okay? And it doesn^t sound stupid, man, I totally understand what you mean! That your wife knows is good, we don't like cheaters and don't want to be the reason for a marriage drama.* I type.

„Tell him who we are. That shows we're honest, Charlie! » Yasmin says.

„So you want to try it with him, huh?“ I smile and a wave of excitement grips me. Should we really have found someone?

„It can't go any more than wrong. I like his way to write. » she shrugs.  
„Yeah, me too.“  
* So, unknown male, 52, we don't want to chat around endlessly. We like you somehow and think we should meet as soon as possible. Without obligations. Let's just have a cup of coffee or a beer and find out if we like each other. However, there is something you should know. It could be that you know us and we ask you for discretion*.  
* Why should I know you? And of course I'm discreet, I ask the same!*  
*My name is Simon LeBon, my wife is Yasmin. Does that tell you anything?*  
Pling. User offline. My, that was fast!   
„Either he thinks we're scammers or he doesn't like us!“ I sigh in frustration.  
I had such a good feeling!  
An hour later Yassie and I are sitting on the sofa with a bottle of wine. We just decided to delete this contact ad and not try any more when the phone rings. I don't recognize the caller at first, he's mumbling a lot.  
"Who is there?  
"It's me, Roger. I...man, I can't believe what I'm doing...Simon..."  
"Is something wrong? You sound so funny!"  
"I'm afraid I'm pretty drunk. I'm probably making a big mistake right now. Or maybe you don't even know what it's about and somebody just fucked me up. I don't know what's better!"  
« I have no idea what you're talking about! »  
« Unknown male, 52. Does that tell you something?  
I almost drop the phone. Yasmin looks at me questioningly. My heart is racing. That can't be! Holy shit, that can't be!   
„You still there?“ Roger asks quietly. ROGER! Fuck! How^s that possible? I^m dreaming this !  
« What^s the matter ? who is it ? » Yas wants to know. I'm totally overwhelmed.  
"Rog...Roger, can you come here?"  
We have to clear this up, damn it! Right now!   
"I...oh god. That was really you! "  
"Yes, please come here. We have to talk about it!  
"I can't drive anymore. I...oh God!"  
"Roger, listen, order yourself a taxi. Tell Gisella we have something to talk about. Actually that's not even a lie, is it? I can't just hang up and sleep on it now and I don't think you can either! We make coffee. Strong coffee. « 

I sound more confident than I am. That's ROGER, damn it, Roger! "Okay. I...oh god!"  
"Stop saying oh God all the time! I'm hanging up now! If you're not here in an hour at the latest, I'll come and get you!"  
"Simon?" Roger chuckles. Tat's good. That's very good.  
« What? »  
« You are indeed very tall and quite dominant. »  
« Yes man! I'm the guy from your fantasies, you just don't know it yet! »

This is supposed to be fun. But somehow it is not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Would you have wanted it with me?*

« Roger ? The guy you chatted with was ROGER ? Our Roger? Roger *nottheonefromqueen* Taylor?“  
My wife is as stunned as I am.  
As soon as I hang up my self-confidence collapses. I even feel like I'm shrinking a little bit. Tall and dominant my arse! We stare at each other for a while, both unable to really understand what just happened here.  
I mean, what are the chances that a good friend of all people will respond to such an ad? And that he is somehow exactly what we are looking for?  
Wait a minute...what do I think!   
Nonsense, no, he's not... it's Roger, damn it! We can't have sex with Roger. No. Absolutely not! That's...it doesn't work.  
« You think about it, Simon John Charles, admit it! «   
Much to my surprise, Yassie starts to grin ambiguously.  
"What? Of course not! That is not possible, that is somehow...sick! I've known this man all my life, almost anyway. I can't...“  
„Maybe that is something good, Charlie! That we know him. that he is a friend. I mean, he is really...he is incredibly sweet, he is attractive, he is... »  
« You find him attractive? »  
« Yes! Don't you? »  
« I don't know. I never thought about that. »  
« Me neither, Si. But now that I think about it... I mean, he's kind of... gentle. None of those big pompous bastards who have already experienced everything and think they are incredibly great. And he smells good! He uses this after shave from Jo Malone, which is really great and suits him perfectly...“  
„He smells good?“  
„Yes!“  
„Yasmin, that doesn't work! We know him too well.“  
„Well, obviously we don't! Or did you know that the man you know all your life would like to get fucked by a man? »  
Suddenly a picture appears in my head without warning. It happens to me all the time. I think in pictures. Sometimes it's very annoying. Right now it knocks me over somehow, because it's so clear. Because I like it.   
Roger, naked and sweaty in front of me on all fours, as he looks over his shoulder to me. His eyes are dark with lust and he trembles slightly. *Do it!* he says quietly. *Please, Simon*  
„Holy fuck!“ I hiss. „Oh god!“  
Yassie, who knows me like no other person on this planet and who knows exactly how my strange brain works, quietly asks: „What did you see?“  
I tell her.  
„ Shit, Yasmin! I fucking liked the picture!" I admit.  
Her grin gets even wider.  
„I like it too! I^ll go make some coffee. At this time he should be here pretty quickly, there is not much traffic.“  
„ If he's really coming!“  
„Of course he's coming! I mean, if we're both so confused, think about how he must be!“  
« Maybe that's exactly why he doesn't come. »  
„Well, Charlie, then you have to get him like you said!“  
I don't have to go get him. Only half an hour after I hung up he is actually standing in front of the door.  
Damn, I'm nervous! That's ridiculous! He has been here many times, hundreds of times. It's Roger, for fuck^s sake! Yes, Roger, my friend Roger, whom I have just imagined naked and lecherous...  
I'm paralyzed in the hallway. He can see me through the frosted glass of the front door. Why can't I move?   
Yas slides past me laughing softly and opens the door for our guest.  
"Roger! Come on in! We are happy that you are here!“  
Are we? Happy?   
I don't know. I still can't move. My hands are sweating. I hate that. "Good evening. So there I am, he says quietly. He sounds just like I imagined, It's the same tone he said *do it, please, Simon*.  
Fuck, LeBon! Say something! Move!  
„ God damn it, Roger! I still can't really believe this!“ I say, more to myself than to him.  
„ Oh, really? That makes two of us, Simon!“  
„Actually there are three of us. Let's go into the living room instead of standing here in the hallway.“  
I admire Yassie. She seems to be completely calm. She even hugs Roger. Of course she does. She always does. We both always do.  
Why can't I?  
It feels like a complete stranger is standing in front of me, like I'm seeing this man for the first time. The aforementioned man now smiles at me with a ravishingly shy smile and turns a bit red in the process.  
Fuck, Yas is right! He is incredibly sweet !  
„ I think I've never been so embarrassed about anything in my whole life!“ he whispers and his face is glowing now.   
It's a really attractive face. Striking masculine. And yet somehow gentle.  
I have no idea that I actually moved, but suddenly I have him in my arms. And Yasmin is right again. He smells really good. After shave. Whisky. A whiff of sweat. Cigarette smoke.  
"I didn't know you still smoked' I say a bit stupidly because I can't think of anything better. I can hardly tell him that he smells good!   
„Only when I'm nervous.“ He laughs quietly. „And right now I'm really very nervous, I'm telling you!“  
We're still in the hallway. I still have him in my arms. I don't want to let him go and he obviously doesn't want to let me go.  
I never noticed how small he is. I can put my chin on his head. He feels warm. Warm and firm.  
I hear Yasmin laughing softly.  
"Maybe I shouldn't say that, but you two look really good together! Somehow right, like two matching pieces of a puzzle."

He takes three hasty steps back, as if he'd burned himself and bangs with his back into the door.  
Great! Thanks Yasmin, thanks a lot!   
That was too fast, too offensive, damn it.  
Like two matching pieces of a puzzle! Please !   
Puzzle pieces fit into each other. Into each other!   
*Please !* says the naked, sweaty Roger in my head while the totally confused Roger in my hallway stares at me with big eyes. With very nice eyes, by the way.  
„ Maybe I'd better go. I don't think that was a good idea. I'm sorry.“

*Please!* naked Roger repeats in my head.  
* I'm thinking of a tall, dominant man who... how can I say... who subdues me. With physical strength. With words.* unknown male, 52…  
I'm dizzy. I have to do something. He can't go now! I do not want him to go!   
„No! You stay! We must talk! We will talk!“  
I grab his wrist and drag him behind me into the living room, past my broadly grinning wife. I push him onto the sofa.  
„Yasmin, get the coffee. I don't think it's going to be easy! Since when, Roger Taylor? Since when do you have these fantasies?“  
I mustn't let him talk his way out of it. He wants it dominant? He gets what he wants! Even if it's just a conversation for now. First of all.  
« I don't know. A long time. »  
Almost defiantly he looks at me, challenges me.  
« Since when do you fuck men, Simon? »  
« It was only one until now. Thomas. Yasmin and I met him in a bar. We had a lot of fun together until he fell in love. His girlfriend didn't agree with us. End of the story. Last year we decided to try a contact ad. Most of the men we met were idiots. Or they were afraid of us. Yas thinks it's because of our popularity. why the hell didn't you say anything?“

„Say what? By the way, Charlie, I'd really like to get fucked by a man? Why should I have told anybody! Why you of all people? I didn't know, Simon! You didn't run around and told everyone, hey, Yassie and I like to have threesomes with submissive men!“  
" What if I did that? What if I told you? Would you... Would you have been interested? "  
"I responded to your stupid contact ad! And you ask me if I would have been interested? Of course I would have been interested!“  
"You didn't know it was us! If you had known, Roger, would you have wanted it? Not just any man, me! Would you have wanted it with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Agreed*

While Yas and I stop breathing at the same time, Roger does the opposite. He breathes in deeply, very deeply. Then he looks at me. For this he has to put his head damn far back because he almost sinks into this sofa while I'm still standing in front of him.  
He is small.  
I am tall.  
He looks so touching somehow. Vulnerable.  
My heart hammers like crazy, I have the feeling it bursts my chest.  
„Gisella is in Peru" he says quietly and seemingly completely incoherently. I almost interrupted him. He should answer me! I'll have a heart attack if he doesn't answer me!  
Yasmin gently puts her hand on my arm. She knows me.  
"Let him talk!" she whispers barely audibly.  
„ Actually, I wanted to come with her. But she said I should finally find out. I should finally find out if it's just in my head. I should look for someone, she said.  
That was this morning. Since she went through the door I have registered on five Sexdate websites. I have read felt hundreds of personals. I got scared. Everything that was written there was not my cup of tea, not what I...I mean, there was talked of complete submission, of enslavement and such things. I...that...in the afternoon I have started to drink.  
I was angry and frustrated. I was supposed to sit on the plane with my wife and not...read all that sick stuff. Anyway, what was all that about? I am happy after all. I have a great wife and wonderful children, I have a great life, don't I? Why can these ...why do I constantly have to think of some nameless tall dominant men, damn it! Then I read your ad, and by chance you...or one of you...were also online.  
So I thought, now or never!  
Nobody except Gisa knew about my odd fantasies and then this stranger just says, tell me about it. It was easy, so amazingly easy. It felt good. I didn't feel so alone anymore, so..I don't know, sick. Crazy. Perverted. I thought, if other people, other couples, could live it out, why not me too? I even had to laugh at your ad, it was so...normal, without that stupid drivel. And then this guy suddenly writes that his name is Simon. Le Bon. Simon and Yasmin Le Bon.  
it felt like I ended up in a bad TV show, as if headlights were pointing at me and a slimy presenter was announcing* ha ha, Mr. Taylor, screwed!*  
I panicked and logged out. I didn't really think it was you. I thought someone was joking. But why should someone pretend to be the Le Bon-couple, of all people, to me?  
Seriously, I thought someone hacked my computer. But what was even worse, what really knocked me out...this nameless tall dominant guy wasn't nameless anymore. Suddenly you were in my head, Simon, and you didn't leave anymore. That was totally weird. I had to find out if... maybe it really was you. To finally answer your question: no, Charlie, if you had told me, last year or even a month ago, I wouldn't have been interested. I wasn't that far yet. I'm not even sure I am now. But you're in my head . You will not go away. I can not think any more of nameless men! They are now all called Simon. And that, my friend, is fucking irritating!“  
Yasmin^s finger now claw so tightly in my arm that it hurts. She is not as calm as she pretends.  
And me?  
You are also in my head, I want to say. Naked and sweaty and lecherous.  
Of course I don't say that. I just stare. Roger stares back.  
I can hear my heart beating. The blood is rushing through my body. I think I'm about to faint.  
"Forget the coffee, Yas! "I hear myself say and I sound amazingly normal. " Get the whisky!"  
Only minutes later we sit next to each other on the sofa, each one a glass in hand, a well filled glass. Rog's sitting in the middle. Our thighs touch . Surely he touches my wife on the other side. This sofa is actually too narrow for three. It feels weird. Not unpleasant, just somehow unreal.  
„ How long have you known? That you like it?“ he asks.

„Forever. I confessed to Charlie sometime that I would like to watch him have sex with a man. Thereupon he confessed that he always wanted to have sex with a man. Then we started to tell each other how we imagined it. For years. I mean, we weren't looking for someone or something. It wasn't like we thought about it or talked about it all the time. It was there, we knew it, that was enough.“

I am glad that Yasmin talks. I don't feel like talking. I'm too busy analyzing what I feel. I can smell Roger. Where our thighs touch, my skin tickles under my jeans. It's warm, almost hot.  
„I understand. I was also thinking for a long time that the thought is enough.“ Roger nods.  
I can feel his muscles move slightly as he bends over to put the glass on the table.  
« I really shouldn't drink anymore. I...fuck...what do we do now? » Maybe I'm imagining it, but he sounds kind of pleading. As if he wants to say, help me, I can't do it.  
* I'm thinking of a tall, dominant man who... how can I say... who subdues me. With physical strength. With words.*

 

"Here's what we do, Roger." Again I'm surprised to hear myself talking and how quiet I sound. "We're going to bed now. Yasmin and me in ours and you in the guest room. Tomorrow I'll drive you home and you pack some things. Unless you have other plans you will stay here as long as Gisella is in Peru. We have no appointments in the near future. If you agree, we'll lock ourselves in here for two weeks or so. And then we'll fucking find out if what's in our heads fits together somehow.“  
„That^s a pretty good plan if you^d ask me!“ I can hear the smile in Yassie^s voice. She knows exactly what i^m doing here. I^m taking the lead.  
Our game's started, even though Roger doesn't know it yet. Everything depends on how he reacts now.  
"Agreed!" A small, barely audible word. A long look from soft brown eyes, a little flicker in his dark pupils. Maybe excitement. Maybe a little fear. Perhaps even a hint of lust.  
I was wrong. He knows that it has begun. He knows it and he's playing along.

„We need something like a plan, Yas! And we have to be damn careful that this doesn't go wrong! We must not push him too hard. He is a fugitive. If it gets too much for him, he just disappears. That's how he did it with Duran Duran back then and that's how he'll do it again. He says he wants to be dominated and I think that's true, but he's not one of those crawlers. He can be damn stubborn. And he is strong. Yasmin, he is damn strong! Spiritually and physically!“  
I walk restlessly around the bedroom as I speak. No way am I able to sleep now.

Yas giggles quietly.  
"When did this happen, my dear Charlie? When did * we can't have sex with my friend Roger* become this excited * we need a plan*? Was it just the picture in your head? Did that turn you on so much ?“  
« It totally turned me on, yeah, but that alone wasn't it. I don't know exactly. Yes, wait, it was this moment when he stood with his back to the door. I can't really put it in words, but when he wanted to leave it was clear to me that I can't let him go. Then they became one, Yasmin, the naked Roger in my head and the one who now sleeps in the guest room.“

„He's not sleeping. He's not in the guest room either. He stands in the garden and smokes. And he only smokes when he's nervous."  
He's actually in the garden, I can see him from our window. But he doesn't smoke, he just stands there, in this typical Roger pose, with his arms folded in front of his chest. He's been doing that ever since I met him. There must be about a million photos of him where he does exactly that. For the first time I ask myself if he wants to protect himself with it. From whatever. From too much closeness perhaps.  
To get him to stop doing that becomes part of our plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of talking and thinking

I^m alone when I wake up the next morning, alone in bed at least, since I hear laughter from the kitchen. It smells of coffee and pancakes. Something changed yesterday in my world, I just can't figure out what it is. Yawning I slip into T-shirt and shorts. It's almost August, quite warm.  
Yassie and Roger sit laughing at the kitchen table.  
Roger. Yes exactly! That's what's changed. My old friend Roger. Lately he's been floating around naked and lecherous in my brain.  
„Good morning, darling! Slept well?“ Yassie beams at me like the sun itself. I will never understand how she^s such a morning person. I shouldn't be approached before the first cup of coffee, but kissing's okay. Kissing is always possible and that's exactly what we're doing before I remember that we're not alone. I wonder what it would be like to kiss Roger. For a short moment, I consider simply trying it out. Just like that, without thinking long about it. But now I've been thinking about it for too long, I guess. The moment is over.   
„You're obviously having some fun!“ I smile at him instead.  
„ We have! Good morning, Simon. I don't want to rush you, but could we drive over to Barnes so I can get my things? I'd like to run a round before it gets too warm. I have to take advantage of Julian not being here. Although he's already a year old he still doesn't sleep. I almost forgot how exhausting babies are. I'm often just too tired to run.“  
„Sure! Just let me have a coffee. I don^t work properly without coffee ! I confess, I didn't even think of the little one when you said Gisella was going to Peru. He's been a year, wow! "

After all this time, it's still weird that Roger isn't with Giovanna anymore. They always seemed to be an inseparable entity. I was the best man. The wedding was one of the first official occasions that Yasmin accompanied me to. I've really known Roger most of my life. When I came to the Rumrunner to audition he was the one who welcomed me outside on the street. I remember exactly what I thought: That bloke looks like a love child of Elvis.  
He's changed. Of course he got older, but I don't mean that. He seems happier, less reserved.  
I remember how incredibly angry I was at him when he told me he was leaving Duran Duran. I took that very personally, but it wasn't about me at all.  
He explained it to me, very long and very calm. That for him it was always about drumming and never about all these press appointments and photoshootings. That he can't stand the constant screaming of the fans anymore. That he hates to be followed everywhere. That this Power station / Arcadia thing feels to him like you're ripping him in the middle. And then Tony Thompson said that Roger is at best a mediocre drummer. Of all people Roger, who was living for his drums! I think Roger had what they now call burnout.  
I drink my coffee in these thoughts. I hardly notice the conversation between Yassie and Roger.  
Yasmin always liked Roger, right from the start. He would have something soothing, she always said.  
I wonder if that will still be the case if we really do this. Can it work? What if we destroy a grandiose, precious friendship forever?   
Last night I was optimistic, excited and convinced that we could do this. Today I have doubts.  
When we are sitting in the car a little later it is hard for me to keep my eyes on the road. Roger is obviously in a very good mood. He smiles all the time. It's a really nice smile.  
„Are you waiting in the car or are you coming in?" he asks when we park outside his house.   
„Have I ever explained to you how my brain works?"  
Why am I saying this now? It just comes out of my mouth. Apparently my brain doesn't work at all.  
"I think in pictures, Roger. In razor-sharp pictures. That's very handy when you want to jerk off, otherwise it's often pretty disturbing. The picture of you is even extremely disturbing. Nevertheless, I could probably jerk off on it without any problems."  
What the hell kind of bullshit am I talking about?   
"That's really funny, Simon. My brain does that too. I meant that quite literally when I said you were in my head. By the way, I jerked off on this picture and it really worked out great!"

My mouth gets dry and my pants get tight. 

« Please describe me your picture! » Once again I am amazed how calm I sound.  
He blushes a little, but he describes it to me.  
I get goose bumps all over my body. It is almost like mine. Of course from a different angle and not exactly so, but incredibly similar. In his picture he lies under me. But he actually says *please, Simon.* He looks away embarrassed when he finishes his description.  
I grab his head with both hands, pull his face very close to me and tell him about my picture without letting him out of my sight.   
And then it happens. Just like that. Without thinking. I kiss him. He kisses me. I have no idea who starts it. It feels fantastic anyway.  
At first it is gentle and hesitant, but then his hands are in my hair and his tongue is in my mouth. I haven't kissed a man since Thomas. It is so different than with Yasmin. But it is also different than with Thomas. Thomas was dainty, almost feminine. Roger is compact. Hard, masculine and stubbly. Thomas was a twink, Roger is a hunk. I love kissing.Sometimes kissing is better than sex. Kissing Roger IS sex! Very good sex. If we didn't have to stop to catch our breath, I would have come.   
And Roger looks like he's feeling the same.  
My annoying doubts have just been kissed away.  
"Simon! I...that was... fuck, I almost came! »  
« Me too. Go get your things. I wait here and think of dead fish. Go! Or I ^ll take you right now. That wouldn't be nice, you're still a virgin, so to speak, and I'm too old for sex in the car. Besides, Yas would kill me. Go, Roger! »  
I'm looking after him as he walks to the front door.  
Fuck, Roger Taylor has a really great ass. I bet it looks better than in my picture when naked.  
I'll pull out my phone and call Yasmin.  
« Charlie! Please don't tell me he's backing out now! »  
« He doesn't. He just went in and packs his things. We made out. Holy shit, Yas! The man can kiss, you don't believe that! I almost came, I swear!“  
„Do that again when you get back! I told you he^s sweet“  
„He's not sweet. He's hot. Fuck, Yasmin, why haven't I noticed that in all these years? »  
„Good thing takes time, Simon. Besides, the timing is perfect. We have two weeks. Even longer if we want. And then...Simon, if this works the way we want it to, then...“  
„Then it is forever. This morning I almost backed down.“  
„ I noticed. What happened?“   
„I was afraid that our friendship would break. Roger is important to me. He was always there somehow, and he should stay forever in my life. Even the years he wasn't with Duran he was there. As a friend. I suddenly had doubts if this thing was good for our friendship.“

« And now? Now you have no more doubts? Why not? What had changed?“  
„ He's in such a good mood! He smiles all the time. He looks happy, totally happy. Oh, and he also thinks in pictures. His picture is like mine. We'll tell you when we're back. I think he's so happy because it feels right to him. Maybe he is relieved that he can finally find out if the things in his head are just fantasies.“  
« What if they are exactly that, Charlie? »   
„They're not. If it was like that, he would never have kissed me like that, never. There he is. We¨ll be right back, darling!“  
„I can^t wait!“  
Roger wears his running clothes, and his running clothes are very... let's say figure-hugging. I'll never be able to look at this man the way I did before for so many years. Before yesterday evening.  
That's still weird.  
Yesterday he was my old friend Roger. What he is now I have to find out. Anyway,I look at him differently now, and what I see turns me on.  
„ You look very sexy in these clothes, you know that?“ I say when he gets in the car next to me.  
« You have seen me a thousand times in these clothes, Simon ! »  
„Right. But you weren't naked in my head then. Do you have everything? Can we go?"  
„Yes, all right.“  
I put my hand on his thigh when we drove off.  
It's like touching a heater, a living heater.  
„My goodness, you are hot! And for once I mean that literally!“  
« Good circulation, I guess. »

I almost pushed the gas pedal through with shock as he now puts his hand on my thigh.  
« I'm sorry, I thought.. » The hand is gone.  
„Roger, put your hand back there immediately! I just didn't expect it. You surprise me, that^s all. »  
« Do I ? »  
„ You're so relaxed today. I would have thought you needed some time. Instead we make out and you obviously have no problem touching me. Yes, that surprises me! »   
« You know, Simon, I'm certainly not the most spontaneous person on earth. I always have to think about things for a very long time before I make a decision. But when I've made a decision, I stick with it. I don't know where this leads, but I have decided to get involved. I simply stopped the annoying hamster wheel in my head. I think I've really thought about it long enough now. Tell me about this Thomas. Was it hard to get into it? Was it what you thought?“  
Actually, I don't want to talk to Roger about Thomas, but I understand him. I understand why he wants to know about it.  
„ I think that was the most spontaneous thing we ever did, Yassie and I. We were invited to the opening of a bar. Some friend of a friend's friend, if you know what I mean. We didn't really want to go. We stood outside on the street and discussed whether we were going in or not when someone approached us. He said *I don't really feel like it either, but let's go inside and have a drink. I've always wanted to stand at the bar with a supermodel and a singer.*  
That was cheeky but funny, wasn't it?   
One drink turned into four and at some point we all kissed each other until Yas said that maybe that would be a bit unwise in public. So we took a hotel room. I don't want to tell you any details, really not, but it was very easy and it was great, even better than we had imagined. The problem was the next day.   
I didn't get along at all. I had fucked a man and found it great. What now? Am I gay ? Bi?   
I was totally confused. Thomas had a good explanation. He says he doesn't question all this stuff anymore. Sometimes it would fit sexually between two people and sometimes between three and nobody could tell why and it wouldn't matter what gender these people have, it just had to be right. I think it's a bit like with your hamster wheel. It may sound totally contradictory, but men don't really interest me sexually, I have never looked at a man and thought, oh, he^s hot, I would like to have sex with him. No, wait, that's not true. I think that when I look at you, but..."  
"But you haven't thought that in over 30 years. I understand what you mean. There must be a trigger, a commonality, something."

"Exactly! With Thomas it was without a doubt alcohol in the beginning and the fact that Yassie and I had had this fantasy for so long, It was simply the opportunity to finally live it out.“  
" One thing I don't understand, Simon. If men actually don't interest you at all, sexually, why were there these fantasies at all?“

Curiosity first. I wanted to find out what that felt like. It never happened because I've never seen anyone I thought wow, he ^s it! I thought about it again when Yas told me she wanted to watch. Yasmin and I, we are very similar. We have great sex, but it's always a little like fighting. It's exciting but also exhausting. We're both dominant and neither of us can give in. Each of us wants to be the stronger one. That was really hard in the beginning. Meanwhile we have found ways. One of these ways was Thomas. We could be together as we are, we didn't have to fight and Tom could enjoy it. All three of us were very happy with this constellation, but it was always clear that it wouldn't last forever. Yasmin and I a couple and he's single. At some point he fell in love. If his girlfriend hadn't had a problem with that, it would have gone on, but she didn't want it. Are you sure Gisella has no problem with that?“  
"I talked to her on the phone for hours last night. I mean, the situation has changed a lot. I had to find out if she could handle Yas. She likes you a lot, Simon, and I think she's pretty happy it's not any stranger. Gisa says that as long as it has no negative effects on both of us and our family, she can deal with it. You're not gonna tell me what you... how you had sex, Yas, Thomas and you, are you?

„No, I will not. You are not Thomas and what was with Thomas is not important for the three of us. But it would be very nice if you would tell us something about your fantasies. It's not just about fucking, is it?“  
„No, it^s not“  
It's gonna be hard for him to talk about. He's ashamed again. Maybe we don't have to talk that much. After all, Yas and I have a plan.  
Roger goes running as soon as we get to Putney, which is fine with me. I need a little time alone with Yassie. The beginning is the hardest. We don't know how Roger reacts, we don't know if we're right with our assumptions. On the other hand, we don't want to discuss forever. I asked him to talk about his fantasies. He will. But not at the kitchen table.  
That's where we sit when Roger comes back. I am incredibly excited.  
„Hi!“ he pokes his head in. „ I'm going to take a quick shower, I'll be right with you." "Go to the big bathroom" Yas calls after him.  
Then we smile at each other.  
"Does he do it or doesn't he? Do we want to bet?“ she asks grining.  
« He does it. For sure. What exactly did you write down? »

« Dear Roger, please add some extra cleaning and wait for us in our bedroom. No clothes. Sincerely, Yasmin“

„Sincerely?“ I chuckle.

„ I found that stylish. I wrote it on the mirror. Anyway, he can't say that he didn't see it.“

„What if he doesn't understand?“

„Simon! he is not stupid after all.“ 

„But he is still a virgin! Maybe he doesn't even know how that works.“

« Come on I draped it very decoratively on the edge of the tub, including lubricant. He'll know what an anal shower is!“  
What if he thinks I want to fuck him right now and get^s scared?“  
„Charlie, what's the matter with you? You said that he will definitely do it!“  
„I just remembered that I said to him that I^ll take him right in the car if he does not go. Did I mention how superb he kisses?“  
« I intend to convince myself of this in a few minutes! I am curious how he looks naked! Have you ever seen him naked?“

„No, at least not in the last 25 years. How long are we supposed to wait? »  
« We should give him a little time. You know, because of the anal shower. »  
„Fuck, Yas ! I^m already hard ! »


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you decide if you can really let it happen

The bedroom door is left ajar.  
Yasmin and I are standing in front of it, holding hands.  
Pictures race through my head. Pictures from the last 30 years, snapshots of Roger.  
If we go in there now, there's no turning back.  
But maybe he's not there at all. Maybe he ran away. Maybe he's standing in the middle of the room, completely dressed, in this typical pose, his arms crossed in front of his chest, saying *Sorry, I can^t do this.*  
Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there?  
„Doubts?“ Yas asks quietly.  
„No. Yes….I dunno, goodness!“  
„Counting? To three?“  
„OK. Should we give him a heads-up or something? »  
« No ! One ! Two ! … »  
At three she pushes the door wide open.  
I hold my breath.  
Holy! Fuckin! Fuck!  
„Uuuh!“Yas gasps , squeezing my hand almost painfully.  
He didn^t run away. He is also not in the middle of the room and obviously he is not completely dressed.  
He lies crosswise in bed, facing us, up to one elbow with his head resting in his palm.  
Flaming redness covers his face as soon as our eyes meet. Naked. Absolutely completely naked.  
I don't want that because it's inappropriate, but I automatically make comparisons to Thomas.  
Thomas was a nice lad, finely tuned, with long legs and arms. A bit like JT in young years, combined with the pale milky skin of Nick.  
Roger, on the other hand, looks like he was carved out of stone.  
Solid.  
Muscled.  
Hard like a rock.  
His skin is softly tanned. He could be Italian. Or Greek. Yes, Greek, because he looks like one of those Greek statues.  
« Holy shit, Roger! » my wife whispers. « You're beautiful. »

That's right. I couldn't have said it better.  
« I…Thank you. Is it okay if I close my eyes? It makes me utterly insecure to look at you. »  
« Of course, handsome. Would you lie on your back, please? »  
Yasmin speaks softly and friendly, yet there is authority in her voice. I leave her to lead without a fight because I'm not really in this scenario yet. I am totally overwhelmed by his impact on me.  
The contrast between this muscular body and the quiet, almost submissive voice. He asked for permission, so to speak.  
That does something to me. Already now, after not even two minutes in this room, and I don't know yet whether this is something good or bad.

It obviously had the same effect on Yasmin, she seems to be able to deal with it better.  
"That's perfect, Roger, thank you very much. Move a bit to the middle so Charlie and I can have room. We can blindfold you if that makes it easier for you. Would you like that?“ I like the sound of her voice. And I like her ideas  
„I think that would help, yes.“ Roger answers without hesitation. Quietly, but clearly.  
I'm getting one of Yas's many silk scarves out of the dresser.  
« Please don't be scared! » I say before I sit on the bed next to him. « Lift your head. »  
While Yasmin sits on his other side, I blindfold him.  
„Is that all right? Not too tight?“  
„Everything ok"  
„Good! Listen, if something's not okay anymore, just say *stop*. Agreed? »  
« Yes, Simon. »  
Oh, my goodness!  
If this guy doesn't have a pretty submissive side, then I'm Santa Claus!  
Yasmin grins at me broadly, of course she noticed it too and undoubtedly she likes it very much.  
At the same time we begin to caress this wonderfully broad masculine chest.  
Roger twitches a little.  
« You're right, Charlie! He really feels like a living heater. Tell me, Roger, did you like it when you kissed? Was it nice to kiss a man? »  
Her thumb gently strokes a rock-hard lovely nipple.  
« It was awesome. Much better than I had imagined.“  
„ Would you like to do it again?“  
„Oh yes please!“  
Bloody fuck! What is this man doing to me? All my fuses are blown!  
I grab his hair very tightly with both hands and take possession of his mouth. He does not resist me a bit. His lips open softly and willingly, his tongue meets mine. Rough hands slide under my t-shirt, almost burning my skin.  
Yasmin gasps, surprised by the fierceness of this kiss, which doesn't fit with Roger's quietly reserved manner.  
He pulls me over himself, over his hot body, and I deeply regret that I wear clothes.  
Oh well, this firm grip is clearly NOT submissive, and now he even wraps his legs around me.  
He rubs against me moaning and I almost lose my mind. Fuck! Control! I have to take control, otherwise this is over before it has really started.  
If only it would not feel so incredibly good!  
His firm muscles, his hard, twitching cock, this deep, greedy groan!  
Damn, I'm the tall dominant man here!  
"Hey!" I pant and bite him pretty hard in the lower lip. "That's not how this works, all right? Nice and slow, my friend! We don't want this to be over in five minutes, do we?“ Almost brutal I^m jerking his head back. I'd really like to see his eyes right now. Do they look like my picture? Dark with pleasure, a little hazy, with dilated pupils?  
But I'd also like to hear this wonderfully longing *please, Simon*.  
Yasmin must take over until I calm down. She understands my gaze. Slightly amused, she lifts her brows.  
I free myself from Roger's clutches and move away from him, try to breathe deeply and calmly, while I look fascinated at this quivering hot body.  
That's Roger, holy fuck!  
„Well, well! Looks like someone's a little greedy!“  
These words are addressed to me, which Roger, of course, does not know. He can't see the look she's giving me. Amused, ironic and quite surprised.  
„I think Roger missed the word *submissive* in the ad, Charlie. Maybe we should remind him what it means! Perhaps he lied to us. What do you think? Did he just come up with this with these fantasies to end up in our bed? That'd be pretty cheeky, wouldn't it?“ Her dainty hand gently strokes his chest and then pinches his nipple violently.  
We both gasp at the same time, Roger and I.  
I shake my head. No, don't! That's too early. We don't know if he likes it!  
Yas rolls her eyes. She grins knowingly and points her chin to the middle of his body.  
To his cock. His very hard, dripping cock.  
Apparently, he's into it. But maybe it's just the after-effect of our hot kiss. "That was supposed to be punishment, you know? But I think you like that! Is that so, Roger? Do you like it?" I ask quietly.  
"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know," he stutters.  
"Well then let's find out!  
Very carefully I take a nipple between thumb and index finger. Yas does the same with the other one. Simultaneously we pinch.  
The noise he makes thereupon goes directly between my legs.  
„“More of it? I growl and hope that the answer is yes.  
"Yeeees?" He sounds hesitant, slightly questioning, as if he wasn't sure.  
I let go, bend over him instead and suck the swollen nipple into my mouth, lick over it, bite gently.  
Do not overextend! He must never say stop, I don't want it to be over!  
Slowly, very slowly, I become more demanding, more violent, biting harder.  
Oh, yeah, he likes that! He moans so beautifully, so incredibly beautiful!  
I could get addicted to this noise.  
When I lift my head to look at Yasmin (with regret, as I admit, I like it extraordinarily well, I could do this forever), I notice to my surprise that she is standing next to the bed, her hand in her shorts. My oh so cool wife rubs herself hard.  
I look back and forth grinning between her and Roger. Both are so delightful to look at in their lust.  
I know what Yassie would like to see right now. Anyway, she loved it with Thomas.  
I don't know if Roger likes it either, but she didn't write this message on the mirror without a reason, and apparently he did do what she asked him to do.  
I'm getting my face very close to his.  
"Roger, tell me, did the extra cleaning actually work?"  
I notice immediately how he is tense, but he nods hesitantly. His breathed *yes* is so quiet that you feel it more than you hear it.  
Yasmin's aroused wheeze, however, is heard very clearly.  
She nods vehemently and licks her lips.  
"Take it easy! " I whisper to Roger. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not gonna fuck you, not yet. We'll take our time, okay? I'll stretch you a little, just to see if you like it. I'll be very careful, I promise. Can I do that, Roger? "  
Any dominance would be out of place right now. He is a virgin. Maybe he's not into anal at all.  
„Yes, please! I want to know what it feels like.“ His voice is a little shaky.  
"That's nice, Roger, because I also want to know what it feels like. How YOU feel! I think you feel wonderful. I would like to look at you. I want to look into your beautiful brown eyes.“

I'm slowly loosening the blindfold.  
He blinks a few times in the sudden brightness.  
His eyes are really beautiful. Again something that I never noticed. Like melted chocolate. Dark chocolate.

We look at each other for a long time. I tenderly stroke his cheek.  
I recognize the noise as Yasmin opens the bedside drawer. She tries to be quiet.  
This moment is important and it belongs only to us, to Roger and me, she knows that.  
Minutes pass before I start stroking his stomach, to feel his hard muscles under my fingers . Then I take his cock in my hand without letting him out of my sight.  
Even though he clearly likes it, his gaze becomes insecure. Slightly startled. I know that feeling, it was the same with me when Thomas touched me for the first time.  
This disturbing moment when you realize that another man is touching your cock. The moment you decide if you can really let that happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I am flying*

Maybe a joke will help him relax. Making his decision easier.  
After all, it's not a deadly serious matter. Sex is supposed to be fun, right?   
« I have to say, it always fulfills me with great joy to realize that I was right once more! » I wink at him.« Unfortunately, I can't use both hands. Cause I need the other one for something else, if you don't mind!“ Carefully I take his heavy balls in said other hand. Compared to the rest of his body they are almost cool and they feel great. Velvety soft. A wonderful contrast to his hot hardness.  
Roger chuckles quietly. With a little delay my pretty stupid joke seems to have reached him.  
„Thanks for my reputation, Simon!“  
„You are welcome!“ We smile at each other and I know it's all good.   
"But Andy was right too," he says hesitantly.  
" That will change.If you want.“  
Something very strange happens to his face. Something very beautifully bizarre.  
It becomes somehow very soft. I don't know how to describe it. It becomes smooth, completely relaxed. His eyes fall closed, his lips open slightly and he smiles.  
Never before in my whole life have I seen such a blissfull smile. At least not in the face of a man.  
So enraptured and dreamy  
„Please, Simon!“ he whispers. „Please!“  
He bends his legs, his knees fall to the side and I slowly realize what he's doing. He gives himself to me. He opens for me, so to speak. Roger Taylor has made a decision. Yasmin and I will be very surprised several times in the following days how far this decision goes. We will experience things we never thought possible.  
Speaking of Yasmin…I admit I almost forgot she^s still here… Yasmin gives me, without words and unasked, a tube of lubricant. Her shiny eyes fly back and forth between Roger's face and his very pretty cock in my hand.  
Roger shrugs violently as my slippery finger brushes over his entrance  
« Cold ! » he hisses and even though he was startled, he moves towards me, towards my finger.  
Smoothly and much faster than I intended I am in him. "Aaaah!" he moans and still smiles. I add a second finger. Another long, blissful *Aaaah* followed bei a quiet *Please Simon!*  
Yas is so fascinated that she forgets to touch herself, instead she lies down next to Roger and tenderly caresses his face and hair.  
"God, you are so beautiful! You are glowing, Roger, you look like an angel! A blissful, horny little angel! Please look at me. Please! Look at me!“  
„I'm flying, Yasmin! I'm flying! Aaaaaah!“  
Three fingers. My God! He literally sucks me in!  
Narrow and hot, it's incredibly narrow and hot.   
I can't believe he's never done that before, that nobody's ever been in him!  
Suddenly I feel incredible power, power and pride. I am the first! I want to be the only one! That is mine, mine alone! Only I have the right to do that.  
My fingers find that walnut-sized knob, that magic spot, and I push it hard, over and over again.I want him to scream! He makes me so horny, how can he make me so horny? I want to punish him for that, punish him for the fact that I desire him so much!   
As if out of my mind I push into him, fast, hard and deep and all the time I imagine it would be my cock, not only my fingers.  
« Yes ! Yes, Charlie! » Yassie is cheering me on. Goodness, she fucks his mouth ! With three fingers, just like I fuck his tight virgin ass!   
And he loves it! He^s completely in la-la-land. He devoutly sucks on her fingers and even now he somehow manages to smile. How the hell is that possible? At this sight I completely go crazy.  
I want that! I want to fuck his mouth!  
That^s weird, because I never wanted it with Thomas. It may sound strange, but it was always too intimate. I had no problems fucking him in the ass, but my dick in his mouth was too intimate to me. Yas always found it a pity, she would have liked to see that.  
Fuck, he isn^t Thomas. He^s Roger. And I want to have his precious lips around my cock.  
Panting I pull my fingers out of this incredible heat.   
Yasmin looks at me questioningly, but she joins in. Her fingers disappear from Roger's mouth. We^re a good team, not much words needed.  
"Ooooh! Please! Don't stop please, don't stop!“ His obvious desperation only makes me hornier. I'm surprised by the severity of my feelings, I've never felt that way before.   
« Kneel down on the floor » I growl. « Come on. Be a good little angel and kneel down! I want to know if you can suck my cock as well as Yassie's fingers!“  
He looks up to me, his eyes fogged with lust, spaced out. And he smiles! His tongue runs over his upper lip. „ Don't be disappointed if I don't do it well, I've never done it before.“

With that little blissful smile on his face that makes me lose my mind, he slips off the bed. For a short moment I can't believe that this is really happening. Stunned, I look at Yasmin, who looks just as unbelieving. Then she glides off the bed too, kneels behind Roger and puts her arms around him.  
"Don't worry, my beautiful! It's also Charlie's first time with a man!"  
Tenderly she kisses his sweaty neck.  
"Really? Oh! That's wonderful. Does he taste good?  
"Find out! May I touch you ? May I touch that luscious cock of your^s ? »  
« Yes please, Yasmin ! I^d love that »  
It's so unreal I almost laughed. Roger, damn it! That's really Roger kneeling naked in our bedroom, my wife's slender fingers around his dick. Roger, who's about to give me a blowjob.  
Who now, moaning quietly, puts his head on Yassie's shoulder, closes his eyes and does what? Smile!  
Without looking away from these two beautiful people, I undress myself.  
They are really gorgeous to look at, maybe I should just stand here and jerk off while I watch them.  
But then Roger opens his eyes and looks directly at me. Again, he licks his lips and I wonder if he knows how unbelievably inviting it looks.  
His brown eyes dart into mine, so delightfully lecherous and pleading…I can't resist that look, not for a second.  
In two big steps I^m in front of him. Strong, calloused fingers wrap around my twitching cock and a wet tongue licks hesitantly over the dripping tip.  
„Fuck, yes! Come on!“ I have to control myself not to just grab his head and just take his mouth.   
This sight alone! Yasmin would never kneel in front of me and so far I have always found it rather ridiculous. I never understood why there are such a lot of people who like it.  
It's his fault I'm suddenly so mad about it. It touches something in me that I have never paid much attention to, because I find this character trait rather unpleasant. I don't want to be like that. Yasmin once jokingly said that somewhere inside me there was a cruel, power-hungry ruler hidden who sometimes stuck his head out and liked to give orders.  
That's it. Giving orders!  
„Take it in your mouth!“  
And he does.  
Apart from the fact that he is more careful and insecure, there is no difference between his mouth and the one of a woman, I think at first, until his beard stubbles rub over the sensitive inside of my thighs and a rough hand grabs my hip.   
This combination leaves no doubt that it are a man's lips that have closed tightly around my shaft.I can^t help it, I love those contrasts. That's exciting. Sexy.  
Slowly Roger gets more courageous, he takes me deeper, his tongue plucks at my frenulum as if he were playing a guitar string. I put one hand on the back of his head and guide him gently, encouraging him.  
« You're doing great! » I'm groaning. « That's fantastic! »  
Yasmin is still wanking Roger, very slowly, while she watches with glassy eyes as my cock disappears into his mouth.  
Her fingers are wet from his juice, Roger has closed his eyes and concentrates all on my cock. His muffled moaning sounds very erotic.  
All these impressions overwhelm me a bit, so I do exactly what Roger did. I close my eyes, concentrating on the feeling of this wonderfully moist softness around my cock, Roger^s sweaty hair under my fingers and the noises of lust.  
Far too fast I feel my orgasm rolling on and I can't stop it. 20 years ago that didn't bother me much, I just waited until I was ready to go again. Today, at 54, the regeneration phase takes much longer.   
Normally I have this under control, but now I am much too excited. It went completely different than Yas and I planned it...oh fuck! I have to pull back or i^ll shoot in his mouth!   
Panting, I squirt my load over a very handsome broad man's chest.  
That looks incredibly sexy, I notice. Roger seems to like it too, he throws his head back, yells my name and I feel his hot and sticky cum splashing against my leg.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Can we keep him?*

In view of the good weather we sit at lunch in the garden. Saffy came by unannounced and I'm glad she didn't have this idea two hours earlier. I love my daughters more than anything, but right now I'd rather not have a visitor, maybe we should just say we won't be home for the next two weeks. Perhaps we should really go on vacation somewhere.  
Tallulah who actually still lives with us is in Canada for half a year. We rarely see Amber anymore, since she works for the same modeling agency as Yas. So I should be happy that at least our middle one comes by from time to time. I have a terribly bad conscience because all I do is imagine what my wife and I are going to do next with Roger. That he wears very short shorts and a really well fitting shirt is not really helpful and just now I noticed that he has really nice feet, he wears flip-flops.  
What is wrong with me? Feet! Since when have I been interested in feet? I almost start drooling when I look at him and the pictures in my head make me lose my mind.  
With Thomas it was never like that. We had dinner together, we went to a hotel, we had sex. Of course I liked him. Of course I enjoyed our dates. But for sure I have never thought about whether he has beautiful feet and certainly not have I ever drooled at his sight. Fuck, I covet this man so much it hurts!  
„Would anyone like a beer? Or anything else?“ I gotta get out of here for a minute. Away from Roger.  
"Oh, you got prosecco?"  
„Saffy, it's noon!"Yas chuckles.  
« So ? Beer is ok and prosecco is not ? »  
Roger raises is hand „In for prosecco, if there is any!“  
„I would have thought you'd be more of a beer person.“ Yasmin smiles.  
„ Always this cliché, mum! Roger just has style! After all, he doesn't wear tennis socks with sandals either!"  
"But he did" I grin.  
"That's not true, Le Bon! I've never worn tennis socks with sandals, never! But my goodness, these terrible white slippers, remember?“  
„The Eighties were extremely questionable from a fashion point of view!“ I shrug.  
„Says the man who's known for his pink skintight leopard pants.“ Rog laughs.  
„Ah, shut up, lovechild of Elvis!“ He still has great hair for a man over 50. It feels good to touch it. Especially when it's a little sweaty and it^s about the same level with my dick. I think the next time I spill my cum on his hair. Or in his face.  
Shit, I definitely need a cold shower !  
« I'll see if we have prosecco. » Maybe it helps to put my head in the fridge.  
We actually still have prosecco, probably a leftover from Yasmin^s last meeting with her colleagues.  
While I get glasses out of the closet, Yassie comes into the kitchen.  
"Everything all right, big boy?“  
„I'm in a state of constant latent lust, and I'm about to lose it. I want to tie him to the bed and fuck him, and I can't think of anything else!“  
„I^m all in! Ropes or cuffs?“  
„That's not funny, Yas! Saffron sits there and I almost drool with lust!“

„To be honest, I feel the same way. It's much more intense than with Thomas, isn't it?  
„Who the fuck is Thomas? Goodness, Yassie! It's so intense it scares me. My thoughts frighten me! » « Do you want to end it, Charlie? »  
« No! No way! It is rather that I would like to lock him up in the cellar and train him to be a sex slave. »  
« Oh, please, Simon! Please say you're kidding. »  
« I'd say that this completely moronic statement has some truth content. Have you seen this perfectly blissful smile? Crazy! He smiled all the time, he was totally out of it. Have you ever seen anyone so completely devoted? The first time? Who has so uncompromisingly embraced something completely new?“  
„Can we handle it, Simon?“  
« I don't know! But I'll blame myself forever if we don't at least try. »  
« What the hell are you doing ? »  
„I^m putting my head into the fridge“  
„I see! Perhaps you should rather put your cock in it! We have to talk to him about that! You know this only works when we're all completely honest with each other. And now think of something totally unerotic, our daughter sits out there waiting for her Prosecco!“  
„Tennis socks and sandals! Although... that wouldn't be so bad if he didn't wear anything else.“  
« You're a fucking pervert, Simon John Charles! »

Saffron stays until after dinner and we have it really nice together. She has to order a taxi because she emptied about three bottles of prosecco with Roger. In the course of the day I managed relatively well to think of something other than sex and now we three sit together in the garden, trying to have a perfectly normal conversation. I wonder which one of us is going to start, because we really need to talk about this morning and how we are going to proceed. I have the impression that each of us is desperately trying to avoid this very issue.  
Probably without wanting it, it's Roger who gets the conversation going in the right direction.  
«Do you mind if I smoke?“  
„Why, are you nervous?“ I ask and can almost physically feel how the mood changes abruptly.  
„ I'll get an ashtray and make some coffee.“ Yasmin gently squeezes my shoulder as she walks past.  
„ A very eventful day, I'd say! Do you have a cigarette for me? »  
« You haven't smoked in 20 years, Simon! You will not start again now because of me!“  
„Maybe I am nervous too, Why don't you ever call me Charlie? Everybody calls me Charlie from time to time, except you. And fucking give me a cigarette. »  
« Although I'm sure I've called you Charlie before, I think Simon just suits you better. » He holds out his cigarettes to me, and when I take one out of the pack, our fingers touch briefly. It feels like an electric shock.  
His hand trembles slightly as he lights my cigarette.  
« Thank you, Roger. »  
« You are very welcome, Simon. »  
« I like that. I like that you call me Simon! What I like the most is when you say *please, Simon*. »  
« That's what I call a smooth transition! »  
« Yeah, isn't it? And now let^s stop to beat around the bush. You turned me into a drooling dick-steered moron who sticks his head in the fridge, Roger Taylor! That's the downright truth! And if you knew what kind of perverted pictures my brain plays out, you'd scream and run away!“  
„I think you underestimate me. I don't run that easy.“  
„You shouldn't wait too long with that. Once I have tied you to the bed, it is no longer possible. »  
« Are you serious? »  
« Do you want me to be serious? »  
« Are you asking me if I want to be tied to the bed? »  
„No, I am not asking you. I tell you I will do exactly that if you don't flee the house in the next hours. This time you should make your decision quickly, let's say by tomorrow morning.“  
„ Don't listen to him, Roger! He had his head in the fridge for too long! This is supposed to be an honest conversation, not a demonstration of your completely misplaced dominance, Charles! "  
Yasmin flashes at me angrily and puts a tray on the table a little too violently.  
« I couldn^t be more honest, Yas ! He said I underestimated him, I said what to expect. And it barely has anything to do with dominance that I can hardly control myself in the presence of my daughter! I actually put my head in the fridge, for fuck's sake, it wasn't a joke, Roger! You're just driving me crazy, that's how it is.Ouch!“ I completely forgot the cigarette and now I burned my fingers on the embers.

Roger reaches over the table for my hand and puts my aching fingers in his mouth. His tongue gently caresses my fingertips.  
What !  
The !  
Fuck !  
I stare at him in bewilderment and my cock fills up with something that feels like glowing lava in a flash.  
He's grinning. It's not that blissful smile of this morning, more an extremely cheeky one. His eyes are sparkling with amusement.  
That little horny bastard! He knows exactly what effect that has on me! I have just confessed to him that he makes a drooling fool of me! In return I will spank his divine ass, I swear!  
Finally he releases my fingers and presses me a loud, wet kiss on the palm.  
"Better? He winks mischievously.  
„You should think twice about running away, I guarantee you that you won't be able to sit for the next few days, you bugger!“ "I'm afraid you'll have to tie me up for that, Simon! Ropes or handcuffs?"  
Yasmin bursts into a loud laughter.  
"I'm dying! Goodness, Simon, you should see your face! I love this cheeky little drummer, can we keep him?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a kiss

Although my hard hot cock distracts me a lot, I see we need to talk. Yasmin's hearty laughter has eased the mood, strong coffee and a good whisky does the rest.  
« Well, about this morning... this was all planned differently. Actually we wanted to find out something about your fantasies. It was supposed to be some kind of interrogation.“ Yas explains.  
„Interrogation?“ he chuckles as his brows come up.  
« Yeah. Remember Yassie asking about our kiss? That should be the beginning. We wanted to force you to reveal all your dirty little thoughts.“  
„Maybe I'll tell you these of my own free will, perhaps I don't need to be forced to.“  
„But forcing you to do it would be much more fun!“ I grin. „Especially following the original plan!“  
„You really had, like, a plan? Something like that can't work. You can't plan how someone feels. »  
« We noticed that! But you know, it's not like we have an incredible amount of experience with something like this," says Yas.  
"After all, you had a Thomas, didn't you? For a pretty long time. »  
„That was something completely different, Roger! I never put my head in the fridge because of Tom! Please let's not talk about him. Just believe me, it's not comparable in any way! I'd rather talk about your fantasies, yeah? Since when do you think about sex with men?" I'll pour us another whisky and reach for Roger's cigarettes.  
« Funny enough it started with a kiss. Do you remember that poster you saw everywhere a few years ago? I don't know anymore if it was a campaign about AIDS or against homophobia, at least this poster hung everywhere in the city, the close-up of two kissing men. Both obviously hadn't shaved for a few days. I found it somehow very aesthetic. When I saw it the first time I thought *man, that's definitely quite scratchy!*. Anyway, this picture seemed to be everywhere, it was almost as if it was chasing me. at some point I began to wonder what it would feel like if a stubby cheek rubbed against me. Then hands, big, rough hands, joined in. I wanted... I imagined it would be exciting when someone was equally strong. Or stronger. Taller. Superior. What it would be like to be inferior, or at least to feel that way. For a long time I had no concrete ideas about it, no pictures in my head or anything like that. It was all about this feeling. That was extremely irritating, very disturbing. I have always considered myself to be a strong personality and I believe I am also physically not a weakling . After all, I'm not gay. As I said, it was very strange to suddenly think of beard stubbles and big hands all the time. I didn't want to feel that way, I didn't want those thoughts! I went to the gym every day. I started running exessively. I wanted to be strong, not a pathetic submissive weakling!“

„Are you crazy? You're not a weakling, you fucking idiot!“ It makes me angry that he thinks this way about himself. incredibly angry!  
"Oh no? Sure, it's certainly an extraordinary sign of strength when you realize that it makes you horribly horny to kneel in front of the tall blue-eyed singer of a fucking 80s band and wish he'd grab you and ruthlessly ram his cock into your mouth!“  
„WE! ARE!NO!FUCKING!80S-BAND!“ I'll yell at him. The damn hot lava flows through my whole body by now. I want to throw him on the table and fuck him to death.  
« And you have nothing else to say, Charles? » Roger yells back.  
I take a deep breath. Easy, LeBon, easy!  
Slowly I get up. Breathe, Simon John Charles, breathe!  
« I have quite a lot to say about it. You won^t believe what I have to say about it! But I have to put my head in the fridge for a moment. I'll be right back. »  
« You're not going anywhere, Simon!“ Yasmin pulls at my arm. „Sit down! And you go on telling, Roger. So you were trying to get rid of those thoughts. Which clearly didn't work out. How did it go on?“  
Roger and I look at each other over the table. The air is burning between us. He is radiating more sexual energy than an entire stadium full of obsessed fans.  
„It seemed to be over for a while. Probably because I worked myself out to exhaustion. Then Julian was born and there was no more time for fitness and running. We had an agreement that Gisella would get up at night when he cries and I would take care of him during the day so that she could rest. And besides, I play in a band, don't I? None of my children was as exhausting as he was. I think I got scared. I thought I could not do all this. Suddenly it seemed absolutely stupid to me to become a father again when I was over 50. And I was ashamed to think that because I love this little man idolatrously. The thoughts, these desires...they came back, worse than before, and they came in pictures. With sound. Hardcore gay porn, so to speak. At some point Gisa noticed that something was wrong with me,so I told her. I didn't find that easy, but talking about it was also a relief. We both cried a lot. In the end we agreed that I had to find out. That it has to come out of my head. Well, and here I am now!“  
« What pictures, Roger? » I know this question is more than just a little inappropriate. But I want to know. Actually, I want to dive over the table, grab him and force him to tell me what he wants.  
Something like fuck me, Simon! Hit me, Simon, make me scream, Simon. Tie me to the bed and dump a gallon of cum on me...oh, what ? Roger said something. Something about handcuffs.  
« I'm sorry, what did you say?“  
„Man, I don't believe this! I reveal my most secret desires to you and you don't even listen to me! »  
« I beg you pardon, I was kinda distracted. I thought about what it would be like to just grab you, throw you on the table and fuck you until you whine for mercy! But in view of the fact that unfortunately a little preparation is needed and that you might want to use this practical shower…“   
What the hell am I doing? I behave like a primitive hormone –driven stone age idiot!  
„ Fuck, Roger, I^m sorry, I dunno what^s wrong with me! Sorry! Listen, my friend, you^re not too old to be a father! You^re a wonderful father and I^m telling you this from one dad to the other, ok? I^m not saying it because I think this is what you want to hear. I mean it! I admire you, you^re incredibly brave, you’re as far from being a weakling as one can be! I^m the weakling here, I^m a drooling wanker, forgive me ! I... man! Fuck, Roger! This is so hellishly intense! »  
« Yes, it is, Simon! To be honest, it scares the shit out of me. This morning...I just let go, you know? I let go of everything and it was like...like...“  
« Flying!“ Yas says quietly. „You said you were flying!"  
« Did I say that? I can't remember. Anyway, it was as if something had slipped to the right place in my brain. To use your words, Yasmin: As if I had finally found the right piece of the puzzle!“   
We're not having hot, wild sex this night. We sleep together. And I mean sleep. The three of us, naked in our bed, with Roger in the middle.  
Yasmin's warm, wonderfully familiar body lies in my arms as I wake up. I gently kiss this special spot behind her ear. She loves it and starts purring like a kitten.  
„Aaaah, LeBon, have i told you lately that to marry you was one of the best ideas I ever had?“ Sge snuggles up against me and we kiss deeply before she quietly asks „Where is he?“  
Oh, shit! Roger! Yeah, where is he? Not in bed, anyway.  
"Fuck, Yasmin! He ran away! "  
"Bullshit! He's probably just in the bathroom or something."  
"Roger?" I shout out loud.  
Nothing.  
I get strangely cold. No! Please not!  
„Rog?“ Yasmin calls.   
Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck!  
I jump up and run into the guestroom. No drummer. But his belongings are still there, so…and then I hear it. Someone whistles happily. The melody seems familiar to me.  
Naked as I am I go into the kitchen, and right, there he is. He's just putting the coffee machine into operation. And he is as naked as I am.  
« Heavens, Simon, must you scare me this much? Don't sneak up on me like that! » he laughs as he spots me.  
« Actually, you're the one who scared us. We thought you ran away!“  
„I was indeed running. Running, getting buns and taking a shower. What do you think of breakfast in bed?“  
„Oh shit, another morning person! How long have you been awake?“  
„2 hours or so. Are bread rolls and jam enough or do you want scrambled eggs with it? "  
„I can't eat so early. I'm all happy with coffee!“  
« It's almost noon, Simon! »  
„So what? We went to bed quite late, huh?“ I'll wrap my arms around him from behind and put my chin on his head. His hair is still wet from the shower.“I am really very happy that you are still here!“ I whisper.  
A sleepy Yas in a bathrobe appears, yawning heartily.  
« Come back to bed, boys ! It^s uttlerly empty without you! Beautiful naked men shouldn't stand around in the kitchen pointlessly, that's waste!“  
„What, senseless? I make breakfast!" Roger grins.  
"But we're not hungry at all. At least not for food! The minority present here would like to be entertained. Show me again how beautiful you can kiss!“


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *What was that?*

„That^s a very good idea!“ I say, grabbing him and turn him around so that he^s facing me. My hands dig into his wet hair. Before our lips meet, I rub my stubbly cheek on his.  
"Is that scratchy enough for you? Does that feel good?" Without thinking much, I lift him up and seat him on the kitchen counter.Hairy legs fling around me and my tongue dives into the wet heat of his mouth. When he starts moaning, I shove my hands under his ass.  
"Bedroom? " I growl.  
« Yes please ! »  
« Ooof ! You're pretty heavy, you muscle midget! »  
« Did you just call me a midget? »  
We giggle quietly while I carry him into the bedroom. Yasmin follows us with a grin.  
And then we do what I actually wanted to do yesterday, regardless of whether it's dominant or submissive or whatever, because it's just hot. This firm, strong body under me, these delicious lips and the passionate moaning drive me mad. Now that I know better what turns him on, I kiss all over his chest and make sure to rub my stubby face hard on his hot skin, especially when it comes to these pretty hard nipples ,which he seems to like very much. His body under me begins to buck like a wild horse, again his legs wrap around me.  
„Simon!“ he whimpers.  
Oh, that's delicious! I like that longing lust in his voice, I want more of it.  
« Have you ever wondered what such a three-day stubble feels like on your balls? »  
I don't think I would like to have his cock in my mouth, but the idea of rubbing my face against his most sensitive parts is pretty hot. Roger goes off like a rocket as I dive between his legs. Yasmin has to sit astride his chest to keep the twitching body under control. Who needs ropes or cuffs when there^s such an effective way to tame someone ? Her knees hold his arms to the bed and she laughs quietly. Yes, she likes that. Have control.  
I get a little frightened when I notice how bright red his skin has become under my treatment.  
It has to feel like sandpaper, but he obviously loves it as his rock-hard cock drips with lust, my face is already quite wet. He moans devotedly and I notice his balls tighten.  
Oh no, my friend, not yet! Not anywhere near!  
Yas looks questioningly over her shoulder as she realizes I'm sitting up.  
I bend down to her and say quietly, but loud enough for Roger to hear; „If I keep going, he's going to shoot off".  
„Ah! That would be such a pity! We still have so much to do with him! Let^s give him a little break. »  
Only now I notice that condoms, lubricant and a simple, slim vibrator lie on the bedside table. I'm sure Yassie doesn't want to use the latter herself. She winks at me as she notices my gaze.  
« Fuck ! Please ! » he sounds almost like crying.  
« Are you asking me to fuck you, Roger? Already now? As much as I'd like to, I think we should take it slow. First it's my wife's turn! »

Yasmin and I swap places. Now I sit on his chest and grab his wrists, my face very close to his.  
I block his view with my body.  
„Hold still and relax!“  
Although it would certainly be very exciting to watch Yassie, I want to look him in the eye.  
Groaning he shrugs under me, avoiding my gaze.  
„No, my dear, I want you to look at me and tell me what she is doing!“  
« She squeezed lubricant into me. That's cold. »  
« Don't worry, it'll warm up very quickly. »  
« Aaaah ! »  
« No, don't close your eyes! What is she doing?“  
„Finger. in me .Aaah. Another one!“  
„Does she do that well? Do you like it?“  
„Ooooh, god, yes!“  
His eyes are huge. Lusting and a little anxious, a mixture that turns me on to no end.  
I love to feel his firm body under me, which is so very different from that of a woman and also Toms.  
If I had sat down on Tom, I would have been afraid to crush him. Probably he wouldn't have been able to breathe with my weight on his chest.  
I understand more and more what Roger meant when he said that he liked the idea of someone as strong as him or even superior to him.  
The feeling is also very exciting from my side.  
To know that someone could easily defend himself if he wanted to. To be honest, I may be taller than this small muscle bundle but I doubt I'd really be superior to him in strength and power. Feeling this strength is extremely arousing.  
His eyes get bigger and he starts to fight against my grip.  
„What the hell!“ he hisses.  
„Now she fucks you, yes? It's a vibrator, Roger. It'll be great when she switches it on, what do you think?“  
This thing may seem quite small and harmless, but it has an enormously strong vibration.  
His whole body shakes when the soft humming sounds and he throws his head back moaning.  
„Fuck! that's too much! I can't stand that!“  
„Really? Then why don't you just say Stop, hm?“  
„Aaaah...what...argh...I“  
With wide open eyes he stares at me, twitching even more fiercely.  
„Wow!“ I hear Yas gasping. „Holy shit!"  
He bucks screaming, but he doesn't scream stop. One yelled *yes* follows the other and it doesn't end at all. I'm almost afraid it would tear him apart, because I've never seen such a violent physical reaction before.  
„Simon! I think he's coming all the time, but he's not squirting! Should I stop?“ Yas sounds worried, she also seems surprised by this violence.  
„ No!“ I grin at Roger. " He should say stop when he can't do any more!" Seconds later, something happens that scares the hell out of me.  
He twists his eyes so that for a moment you only see the white, then his body slackens under me.  
Roger has fainted.  
„Shit!“ Yas yells panicky.  
I jump up just as hysterical, but there he blinks already and this beautiful blissful smile spreads on his face.  
"Wow! Ooooh. What was that?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Do you regret it?*

„Roger! Are you all right? Oh God! Are you all right? I...I'm sorry!" Yasmin's voice sounds shrill.  
« What's the matter with your wife?“ Roger looks at me so uncomprehendingly that I have to laugh.  
« You passed out. We got a little scared, you know? » I chuckle, stroking his sweaty hair with relief.  
„Oh? Well, I guess with an orgasm that feels like it's about half an hour long the brain can say goodbye. Fuck, what the hell was that? It has not stopped at all!“ Trembling, he tries to sit up, but falls back into the pillows exhausted.  
„I feel like I'm made of jelly!“ he moans.  
„Anyway, your dick ain't made of jelly. You're still rock-hard.“ Yasmin says quietly.  
Really! His cock stands candlestick straight.   
Roger cautiously gropes for his erection and shrugs again as he touches his cock.  
"Aaah, super sensitive! How is that possible?"  
"I've read about it. It's called prostate orgasm. Sometimes you don't squirt and then you can come several times in a row. » Yassie explains.

„No, I can't. Then I have to die.“ Roger whispers with a grin. 

« But you shouldn't leave it like that, it's a waste! Isn' it, Simon? » She seems to have recovered very quickly from her shock and I immediately understand what she's up to.  
Wickedly smiling I reach for his wrists and Yasmin's tender fingers wrap around the hard hot flesh.  
„Ah, no! Yasmin, no!“ he squieks. I swear, he^s squieking! „You're evil! Let go of me, Simon! I can't! Thats…fuck! Ah! Jeeez, ah, no! I^m…..aaaaaaaaaaaaargh ! «   
In thick massive spurts he^s coming all over himself.  
When we finally had *breakfast* it was already afternoon. We sit naked in the kitchen and fool around, throw jam rolls at each other and lick one another clean again, giggling.  
Yasmin opens a bottle of wine and we go back to bed, greasy and sticky as we are.  
It^s funny. We talk a lot, about the kids, family in general, and I notice that i never had such a deep conversation with Roger. I call him my friend, but actually i don^t really know much about him.  
I'm really surprised at how relaxed he is with this whole situation here. He's fooling around with Yas as if we're not naked and smeared in bed. In fact, he handles his own nudity so naturally as if he'd done it a hundred times before, having sex with a married couple.  
Apparently I stared at him, at least he winks at me and asks with a smile: » Is something wrong, Simon? »  
« Nope. I was just thinking how little I know you after all. Sad, isn't it? After all these years.“   
„Don't worry. Sometimes I think I don't know myself.“  
I stroke his hair gently."Anyway, I think you are great. Exciting. And really surprising!“  
"You only say that because you want to fuck me" he grins.  
"No, I say that because it is so. Even if I would really like to fuck you.“   
« Then do it at last, Simon. »  
« Only if you ask me to. »  
« Then do it PLEASE, Simon! »  
« You really want this, don't you? »   
« Yes. I do. Come on ! You're not doing this for the first time! »   
« Not me, but you! »   
Suddenly I get scared. Afraid to hurt him. Fear that he doesn't like it and fear of what it will do to me. This cannot be compared to the funny affair with Thomas. Why do I constantly think of Thomas and make comparisons when it is not comparable?  
„What's the matter, LeBon? Are you backing out?“ he's almost grinning a little maliciously.  
„ You've obviously forgotten the beautiful word *submissive* again, haven't you?“ My wife, my beautiful delicate wife, slapped him in the face pretty hard.  
What the hell's got into her?   
While we both stare at her perplexed, she really gets going.  
"Who do you think you are? I think you fucked us, Roger! I think you just made all that shit up to see what it feels like to have a dick up your ass! That's not how it works, you understand? Apologize to my husband! "  
She looks like the devil himself. What's going on here? I want her to stop this nonsense, but something is holding me back.  
"I didn't make it up, Yasmin. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to come to you? To tell you all this?" Roger says quietly.  
"Well, rubbing yourself against my husband like a dog in heat is obviously much less difficult for you," Yas replies coldly, "Apologize!  
Now she goes too far! She can't do that. He will leave, angry and hurt, he will...  
„ I'm sorry, Simon. I didn't mean to be rude."  
It wasn't until Yasmin winked at me conspiratorially that I understood what this was all about. Roger obviously understood it better than I did, because he blushes and lowers his head as he speaks.  
"You wanted to provoke him, admit it" Yas snaps at him. . Goodness, She really wants to know it! Actually , what she^s doing is helping me to find my guts to do what I want so desperately. And even if she^s no tall dominant man, she^s also helping Roger to fullfill his dream.

"I...no! It^s… "  
"No? So you just made all that up, this whole thing with the* oh, I want to be subdued so badly, I want so badly to be forced to do something.*, huh?“ I interupt him.  
„No, Simon, I..“  
„All I hear from you is *no*, Roger! You know what? I think my wife's right. You just want to get fucked! But I'm not your fucking assistant! You will ask me for it, Roger! On your knees, do you understand? And if you've done that, kind and submissive, if I'm satisfied and really believe you want to submit, only then will I take you. And since you already had several fingers and nice toys in your butt today, I won't be too careful!"  
That's a lie, all right? Of course I will be careful. But that's what he wants, isn't it? To be forced. With physical superiority and with words. Since I don't feel physically superior at the moment, it has to go with words ,but it can't hurt to give the whole thing more emphasis, so I yank his head back by grabbing these wonderful hair. Big chocolate eyes look at me, with this mixture of lust and fear, and all the blood in my brain rushes into my cock. Fuckin' hell! He's turning me into a grunting Stone Age man again! I never thought it would feel so good! "Come on! On your knees!" I'm growling.  
Amazing, this silly, clichéd *On your knees* really turns me on! But Roger said it turns him on too, didn't he? So if we both like it, it can't be wrong.  
We just needed a little help, apparently.  
I grin at Yas gratefully as Roger slowly kneels down on the carpet, his head down, his hands in his lap.  
"Well? I'm waiting! " I almost have to laugh. My voice sounds really evil.  
I'm sorry, Simon! I...yes, I wanted to challenge you. I'm sorry. I...I wish you'd fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Please! Please, Simon, fuck me."

He talks very quietly, his head still lowered. It looks like he's talking to the floor.

"I don't think the carpet can fuck you, Roger. Look at me and try again!"  
Oh, God! Oh, God! That look! Those big, soft eyes! Such a contrast to his rock-hard cock twitching in front of his belly. He really wants it! And it really turns him on. It really makes him horny to kneel in front of me and beg me.   
„Please, Simon!“  
„You know how I want you! I want my picture to come true. I hope you remember my picture. »  
« Yes, Simon » without hesitation he crawls back into bed, on all fours.  
Fuck.   
That's the ultimate sense of power. I reach for the condoms on the bedside table. Where is Yas anyway? Never mind! I want to fuck him. Now!  
Without much preparation I push slowly but relentlessly into him.   
And when he looks at me then, over his shoulder, with another * please Simon!* I can no longer hold back. I know that I hurt him, but I still push him to the limit. This hot tightness is incredibly horny and I don't think it will take long. It never was like that with Thomas….

„Charlie? Charlie, wake up!“ Yasmin^s voice in my ear. "What's the matter?" I grumble reluctantly. I want to sleep. It is pitch dark and certainly in the middle of the night. I am completely exhausted. Somehow it went completely out of control yesterday. An incredible amount happened in an incredibly short time and all three of us cried when it was over. I don't want to think about it right now. Not about what happened and not about how things are going to go on. I just want to sleep.  
"Charlie, please, wake up! Roger has been sitting in the garden for hours. You have to talk to him, honey! We must not leave him alone now, go to him! Take whisky with you!“  
Suddenly the memory hits me with full force. How he felt, how it felt to fuck him. How he screamed with pleasure, pleading for more. How I tied him up with Yasmin's scarves after the first round. That damn blissful smile that made me lose my mind. My belt.   
Horrified I jump up.  
"Damn it, Yas! I beat him up! I beat him up with my fucking belt!"  
"Yes, you did. He wanted it, Simon. We all wanted it!"  
I remember that feeling.The feeling of power. The desire to bring him to his limits. And I did that. Congratulations, Simon!   
But I also had help, didn't I? Yas and her idea to use the belt as a kind of collar, to lead him naked on the leash, so to speak.  
„Fuck, Yas, what have we done?“ 

He sits in the meadow watching the stars  
"Look at that, Simon! "he says smiling as I sit next to him. "You can see the milky way! I don't think you've ever seen the Milky Way in London before. Isn't that beautiful?"  
"Whisky?" I ask and have a fucking lump in my throat.  
„Gladly! Thanks!“ he takes a big sip directly out of the bottle. Without thinking too much I put an arm around his shoulders and pull him to me.  
"Are you all right?"  
"I am fantastic. Unless you tell me now that you regret it. Do you, Simon? Do you regret it? Are you sorry for what happened?"  
"Not if you don't regret it. Although I just got pretty scared when I realized what we were doing.Does it hurt?“  
« It burns like hell. But I like the feeling. Do you think i^m a pervert?“  
„ I don't think you're any more perverted than my wife and me.“  
„Ah! Well, that's reassuring!“

We look at each other, at first insecure, then grinning, and finally we break out in laughter.  
„Honestly, Roger, are you all right?“ I want to know when we calmed down.  
„i honestly am. What about you?“  
« I don't know exactly. I didn't think... fuck! So I did not think that I like that ... so violently, I mean. It's a bit scary.“

„It wasn't like that with Thomas?“

„My goodness, no! Not anywhere near!"  
.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings and new beginnings

That was just the beginning.  
The prelude to an incredible experience.  
A powerful, intoxicating experience that lasts more than two weeks.  
The whole thing comes pretty close to my stupid statement of the sex slave in the cellar.  
Luckily, Saffron comes by surprisingly often during this time, which does us good. I think we would all have lost ourselves in this tangle of sex, power and submission.  
Roger gives himself up so completely that from day to day it is harder for me to see the drummer and old friend in him.  
He kneels naked in the kitchen while Yas and I have breakfast, he watches us, tied up and gagged, having sex.  
And always there is this look and this ecstatic smile.  
Every morning he goes running and every evening he calls Gisella, the only times of the day when he is not at our command, so to speak. There's nothing we don't try together. For the first time I think that maybe it can really be that someone has no taboos.  
Which of course is nonsense. Our wishes just go well together, that's what it is.  
Sometimes there are doubts. How should things go on after this time, with us as friends, as band colleagues? What happens when Gisella is back and Roger is first and foremost father and husband again?  
We have to talk about that! We're not doing it. We don't talk. We just pretend it will go on forever.  
Yasmin tries it once, one morning when Roger is running.  
"We have to end this, Simon! "  
„Why?“  
„You know why, Charlie! It's too much! We have jobs, we have children! Roger is married!“  
„We are also married!“  
„Yes, but we are here, together! Do you see Roger's wife anywhere?“  
„Soon she will be back again.“  
„That's right! And then what?“  
„I don't know, Yas! I just don't want it to end.“  
„It's gonna end, Simon! It will end as soon as she's back.“  
„No, we can still...“  
„ We can't, Charlie! We can't meet for quick sex in a hotel. How are we supposed to deal with this intensity when everyday life takes over again? You know what I think, Simon? I think Roger..."  
We get interrupted because he's coming back right now.  
« Maybe you're right, Yas." I whisper. "Maybe it has to stop. But not today!“

 

It^s my 60th birthday and the house is packed with guests.  
I^m already quite drunk and Saffron takes my grandson Taro out of my arms, smiling broadly.  
„You^re gonna drop him, daddy ! »  
« Ha ! As if ! » I blurt. « I will probably still know how to hold babies correctly! I had three of them myself, Saffron Sahara! » Slightly offended I turn around and shrug slightly, as always when I see this man for the first time.  
He is a fucking giant!  
"Hey grandfather ! » he grins.  
« Glamfather, Bjarne! It¨s glamfather, you dull Swede!  
„I'm Norwegian. How many times do I have to explain this to you?“  
„About as often as I have to explain to you that it's glamfather, probably! Do you drink a whisky with me? »  
« Of course! Let me just have a quick look at what JR is up to, he's disappeared again! »  
« Could you stop calling him JR? I want to whistle the title tune of Dallas every time you say that! » I roll my eyes.  
« Bjarne ! How nice to see you! If you're looking for Julian, he's upstairs with a couple of other kids, they're watching a movie ! Congratulations, by the way! It's so great that everything worked out!"  
Yasmin stands on her toes and kisses this Viking on the stubby cheek. „  
Thank you, Yas! I still can't believe it! I am now officially a father! Awesome! I never thought I would become a father! JR is so great, he is... damn it, Simon, stop that stupid whistling! "  
Laughing, he slaps me on the shoulder with his massive hand.  
„Your son^s name is Julian! Call him Julian!“ I grin.  
„Actually, his name is Julian Roger, after my beloved husband, huh? JR!“  
„ What do you call your husband, you Viking? RA?“  
„Naah.Dverger, mostly!“  
„is that swedish?“  
„Norwegian!“  
„Sorry! What does it mean, dverger?“  
„Little dwarf!“  
"Ha! Simon once called him a muscle midget! » Yassie giggles.

Yes. Over six years ago.  
After that everything changed.

 

I know immediately that something is not right. Roger is not between us. Roger was very silent the whole evening after the phone call with his wife.  
She'll be back tomorrow. Tomorrow it'll be over, I know that, we all know that. I wish he'd spent the last night in our bed, but he's not there.  
Looks like we're going to have to have the conversation we've been putting off for so long.  
"Yas? We have to find Roger!“  
„We don't have to. We know where he is! Come on, Simon.“  
Hand in hand we go into the garden. Already at the terrace door I hear him crying. We take Roger in the middle, on the meadow.  
„ We have to stop! I don't want to, but we have to," he sobs.  
"Yes. Of course I can chain you up in the cellar. I had this idea once when my head was too long in the fridge. I'm just afraid your son and wife won't find it so funny.“

„Probably not! You know that it doesn't work, right? We can't keep meeting because..."

"Because it's too intense" I say quietly and bury my nose in his hair" I've known that for a long time, Roger. And it...fucking shit, I hate it! It breaks my heart! "

All three of us cry for a while, tightly wrapped.

"We'll make it, boys! Please, Roger, say that we are still friends! That we'll be able to keep our friendship, yeah?"  
"Sure. We will manage that. It may take a little time, but we can do it, okay? I wouldn't survive without occasional Prosecco boozing with Saffy!“  
It really takes a long time until we can deal with each other in a reasonably normal way again.  
Of course we see each other in the studio and on stage, sitting together at the bar after concerts. But we are never alone. Never.  
Roger's not coming to my 54th birthday because he's in Peru with Gisella.  
But the day before I turn 55 he's at the door in the evening. With a bottle of whisky.  
it is the first time he visits us at home. Alone, without an official reason

I haven't seen him for almost three weeks and his sight frightens me deeply.  
He is terribly pale, which doesn't suit him at all, and he looks as if he hasn't slept in days. I'll take him in my arms and call for Yasmin.

"She has gone back to Peru," Roger says quietly. He sounds very calm.  
"Why is that?" I can guess why. Actually, I've known it for a long time. Yasssie too.  
"Because I told her I was gay!"  
"Well finally!“ I hold him even closer and kiss him gently on the forehead.  
„What's that supposed to mean? Finally?“  
„We knew it, Roger. We were wondering when you would finally admit it! Oh, God, Roger! She didn't take Julian, did she?“

„No. Julian stays with me. Ellea is watching him right now. How did you know, Simon? «  
« Your smile. This blessed beautiful smile. Among other things. But mainly because of it. »  
He's laughing quietly. « So when you smile, you're gay! Very interesting theory!“  
„It could also have been because you loved being fucked, maybe!“ I grin.  
„Well. I think it might have something to do with it, indeed!“  
„Are you ok, Roger?“ Yas asks.  
„I guess so, yeah. I'm relieved. Of course I am also sad and I am so sorry that I hurt Gisella so much, but mainly I am relieved. Those have been really hard weeks, I tell you! May I toast my coming out with you now or what? You should be the first to know, after my family. They have known for three weeks. Gisella immediately packed her things. I can't blame her!“

"Roger, you stupid idiot, you've been tormenting yourself with it alone for three weeks? Why didn't you say anything? " 

« That's not quite true, Simon. I've been torturing myself with it for years!“

„So." Yassie starts when the three of us sit on the narrow sofa, Roger in the middle. "Is there anyone? Are you dating someone?"  
„No. I wanted to settle everything first. Fuck, I have no idea where and how to get to know someone!"  
"Try a lonely hearts ad! We had once amazing success with it!"I chuckle

« Oh, no, I don't think so. There are only perverts who want to chain you in the cellar or something! » 

« Oh come on! You like that!“ I elbow him.  
„I'm afraid so. That doesn't make it any easier.“

 

Yasmin and I are very worried for the next few months. We imagine the wildest horror scenarios knowing that our Roger is looking for someone.  
I admit, sometimes the thought of another man touching him, fucking him, makes me almost furious with jealousy. That's silly, of course. I know I can't give him what he needs.  
Except us and his family he hasn't told anyone yet.Officially he is a heterosexual single.

A week before John^s birthday in 2014, our bassist calls us.  
« Charlie ! » he starts without any greeting. « Did you know that ? »  
« Did i know what, Tigger ? »  
„That Roger^s gay! He just called me to ask if he^d bring his boyfriend to my birthday party ! His Boyfriend ! I thought I was gonna fall off the chair!! »  
« You don't have anything against gays, do you, Johnny? »  
« Of course not! But Roger! »  
« Roger has something against gays?“  
„Fuck, Simon, can't you be serious? Our drummer is gay! Did you know that? »  
« Yes, I knew that. But I didn't know yet that he had a boyfriend.“

I am offended. Somehow I thought we would be the first to know when he found someone and it bothers me to hear it from John on the phone.  
I thought he'd come by and personally tell us, on the sofa, in the middle, with a glass of whisky in his hand.  
But maybe his new boyfriend wouldn't let him do that. Maybe this boyfriend knows about us and doesn't want us to have contact because he's a dominant possessive asshole who chains our Roger down in the cellar.  
Just as he would like to.  
"Simon? "Are you still there?"  
"Yes, John. Excuse me. I have to go, I'll...see you at your party ! »  
"Yas!" I'll yell as soon as I hang up.  
I worry! I'm fucking worried!  
« You don't worry, Charles ! » says my wife calmly as I report to her.« You're jealous because you weren't the first to know. »  
« That's not true! You know how sick people are in this scene, Yasmin! And you know how violently Roger reacts and... »

"Simon! Calm down! Do you think Roger would come to John's birthday with his boyfriend if so? By the way, guess who^s car just stopped outside at this very moment ! »  
I'm in a flash at the front door.  
„Roger! Thank god!“  
He hasn't quite got out of the car yet when I'm at his side.  
« What's the matter with you? » he says laughing as I hug him firmly and give him a smacking kiss on the forehead.

« He thinks your friend is sick and evil and wouldn't allow you to talk to us! » explains Yasmin, who followed me, grinning.

"Oh! so John called already. I'm sorry, I didn't think properly. Taking Bjarne to John's party was a spontaneous idea. I should have known that JT would call you all immediately. The man is worse than a gossip newspaper.“

Bjarne. The guy is called Bjarne. What a strange name!  
Then we finally sit on the sofa, Roger in the middle, with whisky.  
"Now tell me! I'm dying of curiosity! Who is he? How did you meet?" Yasmin can't wait to hear the details. I feel my skin tingling under my jeans where Roger touches my thigh with his. Like back then.  
"He is a physiotherapist and volunteers to take care of the football club where I registered Julian on his third birthday. We started talking, I don't even remember what...at least I told him about my knee problems sometime. It's starting to get really annoying! After all, it's my bass drum knee. He had never heard of us before, Duran Duran, I mean. We met a few times, for a beer, and I was in his practice. My knee is much better now! Well. suddenly some parents in the club started to talk about Bjarne being gay, some really thought he would assault their boys! I got a little angry and yelled all over the place. Anyway, everyone knew, including Bjarne, that I was gay too. We went to the club management, Bjarne, me and a lot of parents. There was a really pleasant conversation and they assured Bjarne that there was no problem with him. Of course we had to celebrate that, at my house. What should I say? He is very tall. And broad. And stubbly! He's a fucking Viking!" 

 

„A viking! A viking my arse!“ i snort when we^re in bed later.“ Doesn't know Duran! How can he not know us? Ignorant idiot!“  
„ You're really cute when you're so jealous! „  
« I am not jealous! »  
„Of course you are! You wanted to be the only one, Simon! I know how often you think about those two weeks, and I do too. But Roger doesn't need a married couple, Simon! Roger needs a partner. And he has the fucking right to be happy! So be happy for our Roger, you egotist. »

« He is no longer our Roger ! »

„Yes, Charlie, he is, and he always will be. Our friend Roger, with whom we have experienced fantastic things that no one can take away from us.“  
„I know!“ I'm sighing. „I know, but...“

"You've been hoping all along that maybe we can pick up where we left off, haven't you? When Roger was here and told us that Gisella had left, you hoped it would go on! 

She's right, and it's only now that I really realize that.

 

John and Gela have rented the Savoy's magnificent hall for the party and it^s pretty packed.

"Hey, have you seen Roger? I honestly still can't believe it! He really comes with his boyfriend? Man, that's weird, right?" Dominic looks around searchingly. Roger^s coming out is the topic of conversation of the evening and everyone dies of curiosity about the ominous lover. Nick, standing next to us at the bar, suddenly starts to laugh out loud.  
"Oh shit! Who the fuck is that? Hagrid's son? "  
I almost feel sick. Completely unwanted pictures appear in my brain. Pictures of a crushed drummer. Roger did not understate when he said he’s a viking.

The man is a giant! Give him a hammer and he looks like fucking Thor! And next to Thor there is a very very small drummer, beaming with joy.  
"Behave yourself! "Yassie hisses at me as I bang the glass a little too hard on the counter and set off to greet my old friend Roger.  
This guy looks even bigger from up close. They' re holding hands. Roger smiles at me so disarmingly that I can't help but smile back.  
He's happy. He fucking deserves to be happy! So pull yourself together, Simon John Charles!  
The bloke…Bjarne! His name is Bjarne!...doesn^t look very happy, though. He looks shy, almost scared. That doesn't match the image my brain has of the evil, violent Thor.  
« Simon! » Roger hugs me tightly and I'm glad he does, infinitely glad. "Simon, this is Bjarne. Bjarne, Simon!  
« Hello! It's a great pleasure to finally meet you! » He stretches out his huge hand to me, his voice matching his appearance. Very deep and somehow gentle.  
„The pleasure is all mine, Thor!“ Ah, damn it! Did I really say Thor?  
„See what I mean? I told you you look like Thor!" Roger laughs.  
« Yes, indeed ! Where'd you leave your hammer? » i grin, shaking the offered hand.  
" I don't show it in public!" he grins. Roger turns a little red. That's sweet, somehow, even if I don't really want to imagine Bjarne's hammer. If everything about this man is so big, then... " Come with us to the bar. Yasmin and the others will die of curiosity if we don't go to them immediately. You are the topic of the evening! "

Bjarne hesitates a little.  
„Oh man. I am totally nervous, really! All pop stars and supermodels and fashion designers and such...“  
„Come on, darling! They're great people, you'll like them. and they'll like you.“  
Bjarne doesn't look too convinced.  
"Please don't let go of my hand" he says quietly.  
"I'm not. I don't want to!"  
They are sweet! They are really cute together! Terribly in love.  
Resolutely I push the silly jealousy aside  
Yasmin falls in love with the viking at first sight and it looks like it's mutual.

"Now look at this! My wife is flirting with your man!“  
„My man flirts with your wife!“  
We wink at each other laughing, Roger and I.  
It will be a great party. Bjane feels more and more comfortable and is adored by the ladies. And by his little drummer.  
Sometime after midnight I stand with Yas on the balcony and we share a cigarette. Occasionally we do that, since then.  
« Hey you two! Do you have a moment? » A smiling Viking joins us.  
"Sure." I say.  
„You have no problem with me, do you?" he asks straight out.  
„Why should we?" I ask dumbfounded.  
„Probably because Roger told him." suspects Yas.  
"Told him what? Oh...you mean… ? Shit! You think Thor's gonna hit us now? Should I call for help?"  
"I won't hit anyone unless he wants me to!" grins the giant. "Yas is right, he told me. I just wanted to know if there was any problem, ok? I guess you know that our relationship is a little special and I know that I seem pretty scary, but...I love him. I really love him a lot. I would never do anything to hurt him. You know what I mean. You two are important to him. I just want us to get along. Is that possible? »  
« As long as you don't hit too hard, Thor, or use your hammer too exessively. Remember, he's a drummer. He must sit on that cute ass a lot. » 

« I like you, Simon! I'm determined not to like you, and neither your wife, but I like you. I admit I was a little jealous. I really would have liked to have been the first!“

"Well, Thor, life is not fair. I would have liked to have been the only one. But that would not have worked. I frankly admit that I sometimes find that really sad. But what was between us no one can take away from us, not even you. Take good care of him, will you? Make him happy!“ 

„I will! Promised. Thank you!“

« Thank you? For what? »

„For accepting me. And above all for showing him what he wants. Who he is. Thank you!“

„Would you please stop that? I'll start crying right away, and then my mascara will smear. That looks like shit!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *My offer has been made*

In February 2015 the Viking moves in with Roger.  
Yasmin, the girls and I are the first to be invited to the newly renovated house.

"I hope there's no weird Swedish food! Whale rolls or something! “I^m with my family at the front door.  
"Daddy! Bjarne is Norwegian" giggles Saffy.

My fears are fortunately completely unreasonable.  
There^s pizza , beer and prosecco.   
And two very happy beaming men who can't keep their hands off each other.   
I admit, I am a bit jealous. Again.  
« My own practice in the house! This is such a luxury! And that although this sound insulation in the basement was really expensive!“ This huge swede is almost freaking out with enthusiasm.

"I probably shouldn't ask that, but why do you need sound insulation in the basement?

"Because I'm a drummer, Simon! You should urgently rearrange the pictures in your brain, really! "

"Uh...what's it about? Did I miss something? "Bjarne asks and Roger whispers something into his ear, whereupon the giant bursts into a resounding laughter.

After dinner Bjarne just takes me by the hand and pulls me up the stairs into the bedroom.   
"What is this now?" I wonder.

"We have to clarify something, Simon! You really think I'd chain him up in the cellar? I'm not a monster,you idiot! »  
« I don't think you're a monster. I just don't quite understand what kind of relationship you have, and sometimes I wonder what you do. I mean...“  
"What we do? You know that, Simon! You know what Roger likes! After all, you were the one who found out. You and Yas.“  
„How does it work in everyday life? I mean, Julian lives here!“  
„Julian goes to kindergarten and Julian fortunately has a deep sleep. Roger's not my slave or anything, LeBon! I've told you before that I love him more than anything."  
„ As you've already quite rightly pointed out, I know what Roger is into. So don't tell me nonsense, Bjarne! The hook up there in the ceiling is certainly not for decoration! And I could bet my ass that there's no underwear in that lockable trunk over there! »  
„ You're a good observer! Right. there is no underwear in it! Do you want to know what is in there? Do you need new pictures to wank over? Pictures of the man I love? "  
„Goodness, you stubborn swede! Tell me or don't tell me! You dragged me up here, into your bedroom! Yes, damn it, I often think about those two weeks, and yes, I jerk off occasionally when I think about it, but in case you haven't noticed it: I'm not gay. I love Yasmin . I am no one to compete with you, Bjarne!“  
„"I'm Norwegian! Oh, Simon, I'm sorry! It's just...I love him. Really. Very much. But sometimes I am afraid. We come from very different worlds. Sometimes I think I'm not good enough for him".

"That's bullshit, Bjarne! I've known him for more than 35 years. I was best man at his first wedding. And I have never seen him so happy! You're the one he's been dreaming about for years, you fucking Viking!“  
„Simon?“  
„Yes?“  
„Would you like to be best man again? I mean, not in the near future, but I'm pretty sure that I want to spend my life with him and that I'll ask him to marry me sometime. Will you be his best man again? If I^d propose to him and he says yes?“  
„ Only if you tell me what's in that trunk.“  
„I will not tell you that. I will show you!“

 

Roger and the Viking get married in spring 2016, shortly before Roger's birthday.

Bjarne's proposal on New Year's Eve moved us all to tears.  
The New Year's Eve celebration takes place in our house, only with close friends.   
My brothers are there and of course the whole band with their families. Our daughters with their friends.  
Saffy behaves strangely from the beginning.   
"2016 will be great, I tell you! Only love counts! Oh god, hopefully he says yes!"  
"What are you talking about, daughter?" I put a few more bottles of Prosecco and the fridge and have to grin when I think that I once put my head in the fridge,  
"This is a secret dad! You will know before midnight.“  
The atmosphere is great, the guests have fun, the dance floor is full of dancing couples. Especially roger and Bjarne seem to have a good time, they have been dancing for hours.  
"Well, my big boy? Are you watching our dream couple dance? » Yasmin hugs me from behind and kisses me under the ear.  
"They are so tender with each other, aren't they? So lovingly. Nobody would know what's in that trunk in their bedroom!“  
„ That's great,isn't it? That they can share everything with each other. Have you ever noticed that Roger shines like an angel?"  
„Yes, like back then, right? That's beautiful! "  
« Are you still jealous. Charlie?“  
"Sometimes. A little. I wish he hadn't shown me what's in that trunk. These pictures in my head are really annoying. Oh. Listen ! Pretty good DJ, huh?“ Saffron is the DJ. And Saffron has just played * What are the chances*.  
"Simon!" Yasmin gasps and painfully squeezes my arm.  
Bjarne has grabbed the microphone.  
"What are the chances? What are the chances of finding the one among millions of people? The right one? Probably not very good. All the happier I am that I have found him. The one with whom I want to spend my life. I want nothing more than that he also wants that. Roger Taylor, will you marry me?"  
The Viking just drops the microphone and there's an ugly feedback.   
But that doesn't matter. This giant kneels before our drummer, who stares at him in bewilderment.

There is absolute silence. Saffy has turned off the music and it seems as if everyone present is holding their breath  
„Of course I want to! Don't you know that?“  
Cheers break out as the two kiss passionately.

"I ^m his best man, Yas! Yet again!“ We'll hold each other tight and we'll both cry a little.  
Bjarne and I are quite drunk when we meet around three o'clock in the morning in the front garden, obviously we both have the need for a cigarette.

"Congratulations, groom! "  
"He said yes!"   
"Of course he did. He loves you."  
"I think he loves you too, somehow. You know, Simon, I think he thinks about those two weeks a lot. He doesn't tell me, but I notice. Do you think we could... so, do you want to watch or something? I don't know if I can allow more, because I'm pretty jealous. But I think watching would be okay if you wanted to.“  
Fuck!   
What?  
„Bjarne, you^re drunk. I^m drunk too. So before I scream yes with enthusiasm, let's sober up, okay? And if we are sober and you ask me that again, then I will say yes. If Yasmin says yes, because I won't do it without my wife!"

« OK. Makes sense! I'll call you. Please don't tell Roger. » 

Apparently I drank more than I thought, because this conversation does not occur to me until the afternoon, when I sit at the table with a severe headache and drink about the tenth cup of coffee.  
Did I dream this or did this conversation really take place?  
Before I tell Yasmin, I need to make sure it really happened. So I call Bjarne on his cell phone  
"Hey, you Swede! Say, did you actually ask me if we wanted to watch you?"  
" I'm still Norwegian, you dumb-ass! But yes, I actually asked you. I'm sober now. I guess you are too. So I ask you again: Do you want to watch?"  
« Okay, Bjarne, let me be honest. Last night I wanted to scream yes, as you may remember. But meanwhile...I don't know. I don't know if I want to see him with another man. I... fuck, Bjarne, I am so glad that we have remained friends, that we go back to normal with each other, but…“  
„But actually you still want to fuck him“  
„ I think so, yes. I'm sorry, I just want to be honest.“  
„I appreciate that, Simon! I like that about you. You're honest and direct, you don't lie to me. As I said before, I don't know if I can allow more. But you never know how things will turn out. My offer has been made. Think about it.“


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bjarne

Yas and Saffron applaud enthusiastically as Roger comes out of the dressing room.  
He wears a blackberry suit that fits him perfectly.  
Ellea looks a little skeptical.  
"I don't know, Daddy. Blackberry? I was thinking more of black."  
"I think Bjarne is wearing black. If I wear also black it looks like a funeral!“  
„Good point! What do you think, Charlie? Can my old father get married like this?“  
„Asolutely! If I wasn't already happily married, I'd marry him right now! Seriously, Roger, that looks great! The colour is perfect for you! »  
« Do you have anything exciting for underneath yet? For the wedding night? »  
« Ellea, please! I certainly don't want to talk to you about my wedding night! »

« That's understandable! Better talk to me about it! » grins Yas. » I am still offended by the fact that there is no bachelor party! I already had such great ideas!“  
I gotta smile broadly. There will be a party, Yasmin just doesn't know it yet. Roger doesn't either. I was supposed to tell my wife tonight, after all I don't even know if she agrees at all with what Bjarne and I have cooked up. Bjarne called me last week.  
"Simon, do you have time to come by? I know, it's really short notice, but I want to talk to you, Roger is with his parents, the opportunity is good ! » Since Yassie is in italy for a modeling job, I'm on my way immediately.

I twitch violently as this giant opens the door for me. He only wears washed-out jeans, and his muscles are really huge!  
"Damn it, Thor! How the hell do you get such muscles? I^m deeply impressed!“  
„I hammer a lot! » he grins ambiguously.  
« Is that a Swedish phrase for fucking ? »  
« I don't know, I'm Norwegian! Come on in. What do you want to drink? I heard your wife is in Italy. If you want, you can stay overnight and we'll get drunk!“  
« Super plan! You got any whisky? »   
« That's a really stupid question, Simon! »  
I really didn't think I'd spend such a fun evening with Bjarne. He is very entertaining. Intelligent and thoughtful, with a wonderful sense of humour, but he^s pretty direct, too.  
"Okay, Simon. Now we've been fooling around long enough. Let's get to the serious issues. Have you thought about my offer?"

"I did. I'm still not sure if I want to. Yasmin has no concerns. She says she brings popcorn and sits quietly in a corner. I don't know if I can, Bjarne. Sit quietly in a corner and watch."  
"And I don't know if I want to share Roger. At least not with you!“  
"What is that supposed to mean, not with me? I swear to you, I'll freak out if you let another man touch Roger!"  
"That's cute, Simon! Do you think you have any claims? If I wanted another man to touch Roger, it wouldn't be any of your business! But you can relax, I don't want that. I was thinking more of your wife. I think it could work out with Yassie. Yasmin is great. I think she's beautiful, although I don't know anything about women. I'm gay. Always been. What if we both sit quietly in the corner, Simon, and see what comes to your wife's mind?“  
„Don't underestimate her! She's really evil!“  
„Yes, that's what Roger says! Is it true that she slapped him in the face? I would really like to do that, you know, but then I'm afraid I'll break his jaw. So I don't do it. But watching would be kind of nice.“  
„Listen, Bjarne, this sounds exciting, but I still don't know if I can just watch. Yasmin and I always did it together, you know? We are a team.“  
„Do you think Roger misses that?“  
„What?“  
„To have sex with women.“  
„Bullshit! He didn't have sex with Yas. Yas had sex with him. And I don't think he had sex with his ex-wife after we...after those two weeks. If he did, it was just to prove to himself that he wasn't gay. Which obviously didn't work! Say, you big strong viking, you're scared, aren't you? You still think you're not good enough for Roger. He doesn't miss women, Bjarne, and he doesn't miss us either. I'm glad he thinks about our time together now and then, but I don't think he really misses that. When he came to us and said that Gisella had gone back to Peru, I thought, great, now he can move in with us and we can chain him in the cellar. But that's not how life works. Yasmin said Roger doesn't need a married couple. Roger needs a partner. This partner is you. Only you. Just like Yasmin is my partner.I had a terrible crush on Roger, and it really scared me. But I never thought I was gay and I had to leave my wife.“  
„Have you met with other men since then?“   
„No.“  
„Why not?“  
„Because it was perfect and everything else can only be disappointing. We had much more than we ever hoped for. That's enough for the rest of our lives.“  
"But if I allowed you to have sex with Roger, you'd like to, wouldn't you?“  
„Yes »  
« Why ? »  
« Because your husband is perfect! Simply perfect. »   
« Oh yes, he is! »  
« So if we're just having this conversation here because you think you're not enough for him and you need to offer him something you think he's missing, then I can call a taxi and go home! »  
"No, stay here. I got something to show you. You are wrong, Simon. He misses you. He doesn't want it, but he does. You know, Simon, you may not always notice it, but Roger and I have a pretty strict D/s- relationship. Do you know what that means?"  
"That he's your slave and you chain him in the cellar? »  
«Honestly, Simon, with your obsession for cellars and chains you might want to consult a psychologist! And Roger is not my slave, he is my sub! You've been living this for two weeks without interruption. That's really hard! I admire you! »  
« We didn't define it, it just happened. We didn't have a funny trunk, Bjarne!“  
That's exactly what's fascinating, Simon! Roger is sometimes such a stubborn little bastard! I always have to think very carefully about what I'm doing and you sit here and tell me it just happened! What's the secret?"  
"Maybe you just think too much and get in your own way! What do you want to show me? »  
„I like to give him tasks, and...“  
„What kind of tasks?“  
„Different things, sometimes as a kind of punishment, sometimes because I just want to find out what he likes. One of these tasks is to write down wishes. Or experiences. Do you want to guess who is in both?“  
Bjarne points to a leather-bound book that has been lying on the table all evening and that I only notice now.  
"Read! from page 35, I'll make us a pizza, ok? "  
Now I'm curious!   
When the Viking appears with the pizza, I finished reading. I also have a huge erection and grin pretty stupid.

"I see that you liked it! " chuckles Bjarne.  
„Fuck!“  
"Yeah, really, fucking is definitely in it! Do you see my dilemma now? »  
"Fuck!"  
« Can you say anything else? «   
« No. I have to take a cold shower first.“  
„Why don't you put your head in the fridge?“  
„Tell me, is there anything you don't know? »  
„No, I don't think so. I think Roger is a very honest person and if Roger says he told me everything, then he told me everything. So, Simon, tell me, what do I do with this wish? I was thinking it might be a nice wedding present, right?"

" But that would definitely be more than just watching, Bjarne, and I thought you didn't want that! "

"And you don't want to see him with another man! So, can we both work together and fulfil this very interesting wish with your lovely wife without being jealous of each other?“

"Where did this change of heart come from, Bjarne? I don't quite understand that! You said you didn't want to share!“

« I was not completely honest with you. I wanted to find out how you react to certain things. I manipulated you a little. On New Year's Eve I threw out the bait and you bit. You were always honest, Simon. And I found out what I wanted to find out. »

« I'm feeling a bit cheated right now, Bjarne! Why don't you just ask me if you want to know something instead of pulling a stunt like that? »  
„Think about it! If I had asked you if you loved your wife, you would have said yes. If I had asked you if you still wanted to fuck Roger, you would have said yes. Simply yes. But I wouldn't have known how you really felt... now I know, do you understand? I understood you! I understood what kind of person you are. How much you love your wife, what Roger means to you, what you think about these two weeks and that you are absolutely loyal to me.See, i didn^t really lie to you or something. It may not surprise you that Roger is not the first man in my life, and my preferences where always there. I have shared my partners before, but only when i was sure that it could work. I had to find out if there^s any danger from your side. I know how important you are for him and let^s be honest, you two have much more in common than he and I. I said it before, we^re from different planets. You are not. I didn't know he was that well known. That really made me totally insecure, and it still does. You know, I immediately fell in love with him. At first sight. That has never happened to me before. There's this man with his little son by the hand asking me where the office is and all I think is, ooooh, I really want to touch that hair! That was really weird. Because first of all I had to assume that he was another one of those hetero-daddies, and secondly I was never particularly romantic. I wanted to fuck men and beat them up, but I didn't want to stroke their hair! I was totally irritated and it got worse and worse. I invited him for a beer after Julian's trial training, and then I sit opposite him and think all romantic kitschy shit!  
Oh, he has a nice laugh! And those eyes are so soft. And I like the curve of his lips. The curve of his lips, Simon! Such a bollocks! We talked for hours and I have never felt so comfortable in the company of another person. The next day we went running together and I noticed that his right knee was causing him problems. So I took him to my practice. That was a mistake. I only had to touch this knee once and I had the erection of my life! That is really sick! And unprofessional. Still, I wanted to be with him. We went to the pub more times, we went running again, he came back to my practice. And one day this quiet, gentle man stands in the middle of the football field yelling at other parents.  
i knew there was talk about me. I have never concealed that I am gay, and now this little strong man stands there fighting for me like a lion. If they didn't know the difference between gays and child molesters, they would just be stupid idiots. Primitive morons. If they had any idea how insulting and impudent that was, and he would feel insulted too, because he was gay too.  
From this moment on I didn^t notice anything anymore.  
He is gay! Holy shit, he is gay!  
Then he sees me staring at him with my mouth open, comes up to me, just takes my hand and says, come on, Bjarne, we're going to the club management now. You don't have to put up with this shit. Other parents join in, but I don't notice that at first. He is holding my hand! And he won't let go during the whole conversation. He brings julian to Ellea and we drive to him. We don't talk, we know exactly what will happen. I want it so badly, Simon, I want it so badly, but I don't know if he shares my preferences and I don't want to scare him. Only once, I think, only once, then I tell him. We can't even make it into the bedroom, but it's not a hard, uninhibited fuck. It's romantic shit, with snogging and looking deep into the eyes and talking nonsense out of love. Love!   
I'm suddenly terrified to tell him. I don't want it to be over. He realizes something's wrong and thinks it's another man. He thinks I have a boyfriend. So I pull myself together and explain it to him. That I am actually quite sadistic and very dominant, that I am totally confused and that I have fallen in love with him and fucking don't know how to deal with it. I think, ok, Bjarne, that was it, now he throws you out.  
But he doesn't. He looks at me for a very long time. And then he starts to laugh. He laughs so much he cries and I think, what is going on now, has he gone mad? He tells me everything, Simon. We talk until the sun rises. And then we fuck again. And again. I'm already standing in the door because I really need to go to the practice urgently, although I really don't want to go, it occurs to me that I don't even know what he does for a living. Google Duran Duran, he says.  
Between the appointments I sit at the PC. And I almost fall off the chair. Not only is the man I have fallen in love with a fucking star, this Simon and this Yasmin are too! How am I supposed to keep up?  
You've scared me from the beginning, Simon, you understand that? I first had to know exactly how you felt about each other. What you mean to each other.“  
„And you know that now?“  
„I guess so!“  
„Good!“  
We're smiling at each other. Bjarne opens the second whisky and we make plans all night long.

 

« Ellea, can you take the suit with you? I don't want Bjarne to see it! » Packed with clothes bags we leave the shop. Roger took the blackberry suit. Yasmin, Saffy and Ellea dresses in the same colour. Only I still haven't found anything suitable.   
„The groomsman takes the suit!“ Ellea says.  
„Yes, ma'am! I'll put all the stuff in the car. Are we going for a drink somewhere?“ I suggest.  
„Oh yes! Right here around the corner is a gay bar. Bjarne and I sometimes go there. Do you feel like it?“

„Sure!“ Saffy hooks up with Roger. The two have become good friends since their prosecco orgies.  
We're greeted pretty loudly as we enter the bar.   
„There's the happy groom, folks!“ the bartender announces and Roger is hugged and kissed by many people.  
"Who did you bring with you? "asks one of them.   
"Gentlemen, this is my best man Simon with his lovely wife Yasmin and his daughter Saffron. And this is my beloved daughter Ellea. So please behave yourselves, will you?“  
It's gonna be a really fun afternoon. Especially Ellea is having a great time.  
"Why have we never done this before, daddy? Why did you never take me with you? This is so great here" she beams.  
"I didn't know if you wanted me to. Whether that is okay for you!“  
„Why shouldn't that be okay for me?“

„Because…“  
„Please excuse me for interfering. Hi, I am Bono, Bono the barman!“  
„Bono? Like the singer?“ she chuckles.  
„Exactly! My mom was a huge U2-fan. I am also Bjarne's best friend and his best man. Great to meet you before the wedding, Ellea! Your father never took you with him because he thinks it's too gay for you. Kissing men. Conversations about sex. Dirty jokes. All these living clichés here, the queers and drag queens and leather guys.“  
„Seriously, dad? Do you really think I'm that intolerant?“  
„Of course not! But I am your father, Ellea, and I didn't know how much you wanted to know about this part of my life."  
„I think I already know a lot more about it than you think. I am neither blind nor stupid! You really think I don't know what you're doing? How naive do you think I am? You guys aren't always very subtle, you know? Stop treating me like a toddler. I'm 24 years old. I know what to do with hooks on the ceiling in the bedroom.“  
„Oh!“   
„Yes, oh, dad! I'd like another caipirinha. And then we talk about underwear! For your wedding night. I recently saw something at Harrods that would look good on you. It is such a pity that men are so little interested in sexy underwear.“  
Roger stares at his daughter without a word for a while, then he seems to have made one of his legendary decisions.  
"You know, Ellea, you obviously don't know as much as you think about our relationship, otherwise you'd know that Bjarne won't allow me to wear underwear!"  
« Come on, you just made that up! »  
« No, I did not. »  
« Oh ! »  
I have to laugh. Then Yas. Finally we all laugh.  
It's almost midnight when Yas and I cuddle up in bed.  
"What a fun day! Do you think it's true? That Roger doesn't wear underwear?"  
„That he's not allowed to wear any, you mean? Yes, I think that's true. I met with Bjarne, by the way. We had a very interesting conversation!“

I tell Yas about our plans. Of the wish written down in a leather-bound book.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four to get ready

Hand in hand we stand in front of the door, Roger and Bjarne's main door.  
"Is it just me or do you have a Deja vu, too ? » whispers Yas.  
"I'm so nervous that I'm about to wet my pants! Are you ready?"   
« No. Should we really do that, Simon? »  
„Doubts? »  
« I don't know. I'm just so excited. Counting? To three? »  
On the count of three, we ring the bell.  
« Holy fuck ! » Yassie gasps as the viking opens. « Thor ! »  
Bjane wears a whashed out jeans again and nothing else. His long blond hair is tied together to a ponytail. Apparently he has oiled himself.  
" A warm welcome to Mister and Misses LeBon. Come in!“  
Of course we look around for Roger as we enter the living room, but he's not there.  
"If you^re looking for the little drummer, I chained him up in the cellar! No, little joke! I chained him in the bedroom. Would you like something to drink? I've put champagne on ice, because Simon certainly doesn't have to keep his head in the fridge today! By the way, I speak so loudly that he hears me. We have guests, Roger! Don't you want to say good evening to them? "  
A deep, dark growl sounds from the upper floor.  
"Growling at visitors is really not very polite, you know?" grins Bjarne. "I gagged him and he hates that. But he actually loves it, I think, he just doesn't want to admit it. It's true, Roger, isn't it?"  
Another growl. That sounds definitely like a no.  
„Have a seat! I^ll get the drinks.Champagne is ok? »  
"What are we drinking to?" he asks when he comes back with the glasses.  
"To an exciting night!" My wife smiles.  
"Yes. That's good. So to an exciting night! You can gladly take up the glasses with if you are ready. You can also stay down here if you still need time. I go up already . You do not leave tied people alone. »  
« "We're coming with you! We'll do this together, right? " Yasmin reaches for Bjarne's hand.  
"Yes, lady. Together! Let's go! »  
As a matter of course the Viking takes me by the hand and together we go up the stairs.  
"Look who's here" the giant smiles gently.   
Yasmin and I can't say anything at first, just look.  
Roger kneels upright in the middle of the bed, his arms outstretched above his head, his wrists handcuffed to a chain hanging from the famous hook.  
He's naked, of course. Well, not quite. He wears jewellery.  
"How beautiful! "Yas screams enraptured. "Since when has he had that?"  
"What?" asks Bjarne  
« The piercing! »   
« I gave it to him last year for his birthday. Do you like it? »  
« Oh yes! »  
« It does not only look pretty, you can also do funny things with it. Right, Roger? Really funny things! »  
It's a silver ring pierced through his left nipple. I'm not really a friend of Piercings, but that suits him. I'm still staring. it's been so long since I've seen him naked the last time, I want to absorb every detail.  
He's changed. He's become even more muscular. But what fascinates me the most is this attitude.  
He kneels and is tied up, that should somehow seem submissive, right? But it doesn't. It looks proud. Dignified and proud.  
His gaze fits perfectly. Wild, challenging. A bit angry.  
"Fuck, Roger!" I say quietly. "You're beautiful!   
The touch of a smile, as far as it^s possible with a gag, an amused twinkle in the chocolate eyes.  
Silvery saliva runs out of his mouth, and even that looks nice somehow..  
« Ladies first, Yasmin ! You can take a closer look at this piercing! »   
"I'd love to! But I have something to ask of you first, Bjarne. Could you remove the gag? I think Roger should also have a sip of champagne. Besides, I'd really like to kiss him. »  
"Whatever the lady wants!"   
For such a tall person, Bjarne moves surprisingly elegantly as he gets into bed behind Roger. With a tenderness I would never have believed him capable of, at least not in such a situation, he takes his husband in his arms and gently kisses his neck.  
« Come here, Yasmin ! I want to see you kiss him. That's new for me, you know? »  
His big hands skilfully undo the gag.  
"Charlie, would you help me with the zipper? "  
"Of course, my love!"  
The dress falls to the ground. Bjarne and I both gasp in surprise.  
My wife is stark naked underneath.  
"Well, that's new too" grins the Viking.   
She slips out of her shoes gracefully."I hope that is ok for you. Thor!“  
„It surely is, Madame!“  
„Hello, beautiful! It^s been a while, huh? You^re looking great, angel!“ Yasmin kneels before Roger. Her hand glides a little hesitantly across his chest.   
« Simon, will you give me my glass, please? »  
I give her what asked for. Of course, I have to get closer for that as well. That was on purpose. I know my wife. Yasmin takes a sip of champagne. Then she grabs Roger's hair and pulls his head back, pretty hard.   
She kisses him just as hard. Champagne runs out of his mouth like his saliva did before.  
Then she pours the rest of the champagne over his face. "Guys, I really, really want to see you lick this off. I'd find that totally sexy!"  
« Fuck, Simon, your wife is a genius ! » So we do what Yas wants. It's a bit odd to get so close to Barne. A few times even our tongues touch. But that's ok.Strange, but ok.  
I am very pleasantly surprised that Thor doesn't behave like the evil sadistic master or something. So far, Yasmin is definitely the one who decides what happens and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it.  
Only when Roger starts moaning desperately do I notice that Bjarne has been wanking his dick the whole time. Yasmin didn't notice either, because I blocked her view, so I move a bit to the side.  
„What^s that?“ she wonders.  
„Eh…it^s called wanking?“ Thor chuckles   
„Very funny! I mean this leather thing. »  
« It's a cock ring. »  
„I see. And what's it good for?“  
„First of all, I think it looks nice. Secondly it prevents the fading of an erection and thirdly you can't really come as long as you wear it. »  
« Isn't that painful? »  
« That depends on how long you leave it on. »  
„And how long has that been on for?“  
„3 hours.“  
„I don't know anything about it. Is that long?“  
„That…is…fucking…very …long!“ Roger gasps breathlessly and those are his first words of the evening.  
Bjarne laughs devilishly. „I just want to make it easier for you, darling! Why don't you explain our rules to them?“  
„You mean YOUR rules!“  
„Don't get cocky, Roger! So far I've been very sweet to you, haven't I? Oh, wait a minute! You don't want that at all! You'd rather have it a little meaner! Shall we show Yas and Simon how mean I am to you sometimes?“  
„Bjarne! No! Please!“  
Grinning, Thor opens the leather strap around Roger's balls and the penis root.  
I don't see what's mean about it and Roger looks kinda relieved. "Simon, my friend, there's a remote on the bedside table. Press a few buttons! And while Simon is doing that, Roger, you explain the rules!

A deep, soft humming sounds as I press the first button.

"What is that?“I am grinning. I like that!  
« A vibrating plug »  
„Very nice! Has it been there for three hours?“  
„No, it's been in him since this morning. A little stretching, you know? We still have plans with him, don't we? What are the rules, Roger?“  
While I find out with almost sadistic joy how to adjust the vibrations more strongly, Bjarne starts jerking off his man again.  
"No cumming without permission…oh God, please, stop that! I can^t stand this, Bjarne! Please!“  
„That was just one rule!“  
"I beg you, Bjarne! Please stop or let me come. Please!“   
„What do you think, Simon ? Should I stop or should we punish him for coming without permission ? It won't be long now! »  
« Stop it. Am I right in assuming it's another rule that you come first?“  
„Exactly! WE come first, in this case.“  
„I think i like this rule,Thor!“  
„I'm sorry this rule doesn't apply to you, Yas.“  
„Ah, nevermind! I^m happy with watching for now. But could I please choose how you two will get your orgasm? And would it be possible for Simon to get there first? Cause I'd love to watch Roger and you with him by my side afterwards!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A naked war god

« Let's hear it, lady. Maybe I like your suggestion !“ says the Viking with a grin.  
I wink at Roger. His mouth corners twitch briefly upwards.  
"So..." my wife nervously runs her tongue over her lips. She probably also knows that she's moving on pretty thin ice. "If you don't mind, I'd really like to see Simon fuck him in the mouth, ok? I like it , you know?“  
Goodness, yes please, i like it, too!  
My cock has been hard since we stood in front of the door and slowly it gets pretty uncomfortable. Already the mere memory of Roger's wonderful mouth and his talented tongue makes me groan.  
„Oh, well! So that's what you like. And what do you want me to do afterwards?" Bjarne still smiles quite unfathomably. At least he doesn't seem angry about Yasse's daring advance.  
"The same! And I want to see both your cum run down on him. Face, chest, wherever you like ! »  
Holy fuck. I^m horny as hell and my heart almost stops beating as Bjarne climbs off the bed, gesturing me to come closer. » Well then, frontman, have fun!“  
What? Seriously? Wow!  
"Thank you, Bjarne!" I say sincerely and tear down my tight jeans.  
On shaky legs I stand in front of Roger. I have to hold on to his shoulders. On the mattress I have no secure footing and I almost fall when Roger looks at me. It's that expression! God, how I missed it! That look and that little, ecstatic smile! I scream as I sink into the humid heat of his mouth. It feels exactly like I remember it.  
This is insane! Absolutely awesome! It doesn't bother me that Bjarne is watching, I only notice this wonderful heat around my cock, the greedy sucking and smacking, and I let myself go. I don't even try to control it or delay it. We have only just begun and the night is far from over.  
However, I do not dare to shoot into this familiar, beautiful face. Bjarne should do that, if that is what he wants, and surprisingly it is exactly this image that makes me come violently. The image of this giant guy spattering his load into that blissful face. While the last drops are still falling on Roger's chest, I am torn back violently. Yas gasps and I feel her hand in mine.  
Like a force of nature Thor rises above Roger, his trousers have disappeared. He looks like a naked Nordic war god. And holy fuck, Thor's hammer is really gigantic! He hits him in the face with it a few times before he pushes the mighty cock into his man's willing mouth as far as it will go. Roger looks up at him with teary eyes and although the whole thing should seem pretty brutal, it has something amazingly touching about it.  
I realize our little drummer has found the fulfillment of his dreams. I was afraid of being jealous when I saw them together, but instead it makes me happy. And horny, even though I just came seconds ago.  
„Rooooger!“ Bjarne screams as he pulls back and comes in thick spurts, covering the beaming cheeks, chin, forehead and nose under a sticky white mass.  
Trembling, the giant falls to his knees and wraps his arms around Roger. Then he begins to lick his face, accompanied by noises of extreme delight.  
It's so hot that Yasmin and I start to moan with relish.  
Bjarne turns to us with a smile on his face. With his fingers he picks up some of my cum on Roger's chest and pushes these fingers between the wet shiny lips of the drummer before he kisses him gently.  
„Oooooh!“ Yas sighs rapturously. "Did you like it, little lady? Thor whispers softly and smiles at us again. Without looking he frees Roger from the handcuffs.  
"My goodness, yes," my wife beams.  
Bjarne gently rubs Roger's surely aching wrists, still gazing at us.  
« And, Simon? Are you jealous? »  
« Not a bit. You ? »  
« Neither ! Now it's your wife's turn, what do you think? You are beyond beautiful, Yas, and since I^m absolutely gay and absolutely not interested in woman, it quite surprises me how much it turns me on to see you wih my love, to be honest. I think I'd like it if you'd ride him. I know it's never been like that between you three, but I'm curious. Would that be ok for both of you?"  
Fuck ! What the hell ? Neither Yasmin nor I ever expected such an offer. Besides, Bjarne is right, it was never like that between Roger, Yas and me. Also not with Tom. Since I am together with this wonderful woman there has never been anyone else in her but me.  
« Do you want to share, both of you? I am very impressed, Simon, that you are ready again! How about you fuck him, frontman, while your lovely wife rides him, hm? »  
« Bjarne… » Roger seems as surprised as we are, but his lover, his soon to be husband, just gives him a strong push, so that he lands backwards on the mattress. Then Thor reaches for the condoms lying ready on the bedside table , silently unpacks one and rolls it over Roger's hard cock.  
"Have a seat, madam, if your dear husband has no objections. And you keep your mouth shut, Roger, or I'll gag you again, all right? »  
« That's... really unexpected! » Yasmin whispers hoarsely. I can tell from her tone of voice that she wants it.  
„Do it!“ I blurt, grabbing a condom myself. Bjarne reaches between Rogers legs and pulls the plug out of his ass. Roger's moaning almost kills me.  
« Fuck ! » Yasmin hisses.  
Then everything goes somehow very fast. I thrust into my old friend, Yasmin impales herself on his cock. It’s like an overwhelming rush and the three of us come almost simultanously in less than three minutes.  
Bjarne brutally pulls Roger's head up by his hair.  
"So that's clear, my little horny bitch, this was the last time for you with a woman! Never again, you understand?“  
„ It was an extraordinary honor for me!“ giggles Yassie who lies exhausted on the drummer's sticky chest. For a short moment I was afraid that the naked war god would add *And the last time with another man*, but he does not. That would be a shame if you consider that we haven't implemented the actual plan yet.  
„Be a good boy and wait here.“  
In stark contrast to his brutal gesture before, the giant gently lays his cheek on Rogers." I love you! Don't fall asleep we'll be right back!"

Bjarne , Yas and I go down the stairs to the living room. My legs are shaking.  
« Ok, folks, short break! I confess, this is working better than I thought!“ the viking smiles.

"You did this because you really think he misses sex with women, don't you?“ Yas asks thoughtfully.

« That too, yes. But mainly because I really wanted to see it. Besides, I wanted to know if you would allow it, Simon.“

« It's Roger. » I shrug. 

,


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * we have never been any closer to each other*

"Yes" Bjarne nods knowingly. "I really should never have had to worry about you. Before we go any further, I'd like to ask you something. I'd like to change the plan a bit, because I didn't expect how much I like you, Yasmin, in this constellation. I want you two to do something together, or I want to know if you can do anything with it."

What he says then causes the familiar feeling of hot lava flowing through my body.  
„Fuck, yes!“ my wife and I anwser simultaniously to his question.  
Bjarne's behavior changes suddenly when we enter the bedroom together, and if we hadn't talked about it before, I would have been scared.  
"Who allowed you to get up?" he snarls at Roger, who is just coming out of the adjacent bathroom.  
« Jeez, Bjarne ! I had to pee ! »  
I almost laughed. Despite the supposedly strict nature of their relationship, Roger only seems to be submissive to a very limited extent. Quick as lightning, Bjarne grabbed him and threw him on the bed.  
" On all fours! Head down, ass up!"  
Fuck! This view is extremely hot! How he presents himself to us, without any hesitation, his pretty ass in the air and his upper body lying on the mattress. He moans softly, dampened by a cushion. Thor is with two big steps at the famous trunk, which is not locked this time, and pulls out something that looks like a wooden ping-pong bat.  
I flinch violently as this bat crashes with full force on Roger's right ass cheek, then on the left. Good God, the Viking has a power that hurts from watching! The massive wood hits hot skin again and again, leaving a lovely red colour and a ravishingly whining Roger. Holy fuck, that really turns me on!  
I'm almost disappointed when Bjarne throws the thing carelessly aside.  
Again he grabs Roger by the hair and forces him to look at him.  
"So, my stubborn little friend, let's see how nice you can say please! Yasmin, my dear, why don't you pick out something pretty from our fancy wonder box?“  
Oh god, his delicious whimper gives me goosebumps all over!  
Surely he thinks Yas would bring out another of the many striking tools that Bjarne showed me during our first visit here. Maybe the crop or the paddle.  
Bjarne remains sitting at the head end of the bed, his grip on Roger's gorgeous hair is relentless, and he grins wickedly as Yas had made her choice. Roger can't know that we just discussed this in the living room, and his eyes widen when he looks at the monstrous black dildo.It^s brand new, as Thor assured us.  
"If I were you" says Bjarne grinning " I would take a deep breath, because that's not all that's gonna be up your gorgeous ass! I thought the Le Bons would like to enjoy being inside you together. Of course only if you ask them nicely.“  
I have my doubts that this will work, that thing is bigger than I thought. But Yas, my wonderful Yassie, takes her time, pauses again and again, caresses Roger's trembling back, whispers tender words. It is incredibly intimate. I watch with fascination as this giant thing disappears into his arse. Thor also watches. In the meantime he has swapped his brutal grip for soothing stroking and in between he covers Roger's neck with soft kisses. After a felt eternity, the dildo is completely in him and Yas begins to move it back and forth. Roger has closed his eyes and moans devotedly. And then, I think my heart stops, he turns his head, looks over his shoulder, as in this picture, this first picture of him I had in my head, opens his chocolate eyes and whispers, very quietly ; „ Please, Simon! Please! Do it!" This incredible tightness and the almost painful pressure, the rubbing of the silicone against my cock, all this makes me almost come before I have even sunk my glans in him. This time I don't want to give in until I'm all inside him, and I can do it.  
Oooohh god! Oh..my...,fucking...god! I have to smile as soon as I open my eyes. Yasmin lies half on my chest and blond Viking hair tickles my nose.  
I can't believe what we did! Holy shit, it was amazing! I feel the urgent need for a whisky and a cigarette. Roger and Bjarne certainly don't mind if I help myself...where is Roger anyway?  
Carefully I climbed out of the bed and almost fell over the ping pong bat.  
If I hadn't been absolutely completely satisfied, the thought of this noise and the bright red butt would surely have made me horny, but I doubt that I'll be able to do anything in the next few hours that requires a hard cock.  
Roger sits on the window sill in the living room ,blowing smoke out of the opened window.  
He smiles beautifully as he notices me.  
« Do you want to be alone? » I'll ask anyway.  
« No. whisky is on the table, also a glass. Cigarette? «  
»You knew I was coming » I laugh quietly and somehow this thought makes me very happy.  
« I know you. » he smiles.  
« Yes, you do! » With a glass of Glenlivet I sit next to him and reach for his hand.  
Silently we drink and share a cigarette. Words are not necessary. We just smile at each other. I think we were never any closer to each other than in this very moment. For a second or two I wish we could just sit like this, close together, holding hands, forever.

Two days later I stand in front of this door again, this time alone. Roger, Saffron and Ellea went to the banquet hall where the wedding ceremony and the following celebration will take place the next day.

Instead of activating the private doorbell, I press the button for Bjarne's physiotherapeutic practice.

„We have lunch break! » a female voice sounds from the intercom. 

« Yes, I know, excuse me. My name is Simon LeBon, I would like to speak to Mr. Berg, privately. Because of the wedding.“ With a hum the door opens and immediately afterwards I stand in a bright, friendly reception room.

Bjarne comes smiling towards me.  
„Simon, what brings you here?“  
« I can't reach your best man on the phone. Yasmin is almost losing it because of the flower arrangements for your suits. is yours black or not? »

« It is! Come on, let's have some coffee. »  
This is Ivy, my receptionist. Ivy, Simon.  
Yes, man, I know who that is! Hi! Nice to meet you!"  
"Likewise!“ I like this little person at first sight.  
„You have 30 minutes, Bjar, before Miss Tomkins has her appointment. Go to the consulting room, I'll bring coffee"

I look around curiously. These rooms were originally a winter garden and a garage, and it's only now that I realize that I've never been in here since the renovation. "You don't recognize it, do you? I could have everything rebuilt and decorated to my liking."

As far as I can tell, it's great!" My eye falls on a big photo on the wall and I have to grin.  
„And you also have your family with you! »

„Never in the life I would have thought, that I marry Simon! And then a whole family! God, I was so afraid they wouldn't accept me, especially James and Elliot!" 

I'm still looking at the framed family photo. It was taken at the opening of Bjarne's practice. James, Ellea and Elliot sit on the examination couch, Julian on Ellea's lap.  
Behind them are Roger and Bjarne, laughing in love.  
On the desk is a photo of Roger, Bjarne and Julian in football outfits.  
"Bjarne Berg!" I say with a smile " Are you panicking?"  
"No! Yes, a little perhaps. To be a father never was part of my life planning! Do you think i can be a dad, Simon?“  
„You'll be all right, Thor!“  
„Will you help me if I don't know what to do?“  
« Sure! Me and Yasmin, we are there for you, always. ok? » Ivy comes with a tray. It smells like coffee and freshly baked cookies.  
I quickly call Yas and tell her his suit is really black before I sat down on the desk behind which Bjarne has taken a seat.  
"You won't tell me what color he's wearing, will you?" he winks.  
« Of course not! But I assure you, it looks great on him! »  
« I have no doubt about that. Oh God, Simon! I will marry Roger! Tomorrow already!“  
„ You will, you Viking! And just so you know, Yassie's coming to pick up Roger tonight and he's staying with us. Saffy, Julian and the other Taylor kids too. Bono stays with you. By the way, Ellea insists her father wears underwear at his wedding!"

„Aha!“ he chuckles and then we burst out in laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *He looks like the other night after sex*

„And one more thing, Bjarne. Roger's boys love you. They will also be at your door tonight, together with your best man. They have decided that you cannot spend your last night as a single man alone. »  
« Really ? Oh ! Thats… »  
He tries it, he really tries it with all his strength, and watching him do it is enormously touching, but this bear of a man doesn't manage to hold back his tears.  
I say "Let it out" quietly and gently stroke his twitching shoulder.  
He laughs quietly under small sobs.  
"Shit, Le Bon, look at that! I'm mutating into a sentimental lovesick idiot!"  
We're hugging and I have to cry a little too.  
Life has funny ways, doesn't it?  
People you've known all your life respond to sex ads, turn out to be gay even though they have four children and have been married to women twice and then marry a Swedish Viking. If this were a film, the viewers would shake their heads and say it was completely unrealistic.  
I leave Bjarne's practice with a smile and without drinking a single sip of coffee.

 

„Ooof“ Roger leans back, rubbing his belly. „Stuffing me seems like a hobby of yours lately, doesn't it? « 

I quickly give Ellea and Saffy a look, but of course they don't realize the dirty ambiguity of his words.  
Yassie does, of course, and she^s grinning broadly.  
“Well, i¨m very creative, huh? Interesting to try new things every once in a while, like this chicken toscan style with a tad of persian spices.“  
„Ah, well, some things work pretty good together, huh? Surprisingly good!“ Rog grins back.  
„Maybe, dad, but Norway and honeymoon still don't go together! Seriously, you're not going to Norway for your honeymoon! That's totally unromantic!" snaps Ellea.  
"I find it extremely romantic that my husband wants to show me his roots and introduce me to his parents! "

"Ha! I bet he showed you his root often enough!" Ellea giggles.  
„Who brought up this terrible child, I wonder!“ Roger laughingly hugs his daughter.  
The atmosphere is great, Yasmin's food was really excellent and we have already had plenty of Prosecco. Still, it seems Roger has something on his mind.  
Of course, it could just be the nervousness about tomorrow's wedding, but I know him well enough to see more behind it.  
Once we're alone to smoke in the garden, just him and me, I'll ask.  
„Is anything wrong, Roger?“

"Gisella. She refuses to see Julian. He keeps asking about her, Simon! Should I tell him that his mother thinks his existence is based on a lie and is therefore a mistake? How can she be so cruel? He is her son! He can't help it, that I...am I making a mistake, Simon? He is not even 5 yet, he needs his mother! There will be people who laugh at him. And his own mother will not help him!“  
I didn't expect that. I feel totally helpless and angry.  
„You don't make a mistake! You marry the person you love! »  
« Yes, and that's exactly what I've already done twice! I take my son's mother away! »

« No, you don't! She is rejecting her son, and that is not your fault! Just give her time, maybe she will calm down. Do you love Bjarne, Roger?"

« Of course I do, but... »  
« No but! The reactions of other people are not your problem! »  
« We are talking here about his mother, not just some *other people* ! »  
« A mother who does not want to see her own child because you are gay. What kind of mother is that? Maybe you are better without her! It will certainly not be easy, but the little one now has a second father who loves him more than anything. He will get over it! »

« She gave up custody in the divorce, and I simply don^t understand… »

Fuck ! He should be happy ! He^s gonna marry the man of his dreams! He fucking deserves to be nothing but happy!

„You can^t change it, Roger! You^ve done nothing wrong ! Be there for Julian, tell him his mother needs time. Who knows, maybe she^ll get over it and will realize that she misses her son. All you can do is being a loving family for Julian! You^ll make it. You have a few very good friends, you know? You^re not alone! And now think of something else. Don^t let her ruin what should be the happiest of all days, yeah ? » 

Ellea later takes me into the kitchen to talk to me about the same subject. She can't understand the behaviour of her stepmother any more than I can. but of course she doesn't have a solution either.  
All we can do now is distract Roger, make him think of all the beautiful things that await him. After the wedding I'll talk to Bjarne. If the stupid bitch doesn't want custody, he should adopt the boy..  
Now we will make sure that Roger has a nice evening and an even nicer wedding.  
The next day we all have a little headache, but it was worth it.  
Roger is a nervous wreck. He cuts himself shaving and bleeds on his white shirt.  
Yasmin quickly drives to his home and gets a new one.  
it's only a 15 minute drive to the ballroom and we get a phone call from Bono when all the guests and the Swedish groom had arrived.

Saffy, Ellea and Yasmin have decorated our car with flowers, and next to the car Amber is waiting with Julian on her hand, who stayed with her over night.  
Roger's parents are waiting for us at the entrance.  
They were both quite shocked when their youngest son came to them and introduced them to a blond giant.  
They are still not very enthusiastic, but they see that Roger is happy. Roger's older brother Steve recently confessed to me that he already guessed Roger could be gay. One last time I try to persuade Jean and Hugh to lead their son to the altar, but they're not comfortable with that.  
I would, but I have another job to do. A lot of surprises are waiting for our drummer today, and I'm really looking forward to the next hours, I hope to see him shine and cry.  
I quickly embrace him before disappearing inside the hall.  
Bjarne is already at the front of the table set up for the registrar, next to him his parents. surprise number one.  
Kjell and Smilla greet me like an old friend and seem to consist of joy only, in contrast to Roger's parents. Well, Bjarne has already come out as a teenager as gay, they don't know it any different.  
I reach for the provided guitar and take a seat on the bar stool next to the table.  
Surprise number two.  
John, who set up the micro, gives me a thumb up and also takes a guitar. When the door opens again and Roger's parents come in, we play the first chords.  
I have to swallow a few times as Roger, Yasmin and julian appear behind them... Yas holds Roger's arm and Julian his father's hand. Bjarne sobs. That's so sweet, this big, strong guy!  
And then we, JT and I, sing* what are the chances.* The other children, James, Elliot and Ellea as well as our daughters, sing along one by one.  
The first tears flow, not only from the grooms.  
The actual ceremony somehow rushes past me. I can't stop staring at Roger. This happy, radiant face, this look with which he`s beaming up at his husband. Tears and a smile.  
„ Charles!“ Yassie whispers to me. » Stop looking at him like that! Bjarne will slap you right away! It's absolutely the wrong time to get jealous!“ 

„I am not jealous. Really not! He^s just so beautiful! Really beautiful! don't you think?“  
"He looks like the other night after the sex!" she grins.  
« Yes exactly! Beautiful, I tell you! »  
« Do you think we could do it again? If I'm drunk enough, I'll ask Bjarne! » Yas chuckles quietly.

« Yas! Not at the wedding!“ Roger and Bjarne say goodbye shortly after midnight and set off for Norway. The rest of us celebrate until the morning hours. Yasmin is really drunk and sends a message to Bjarne without my knowledge. My terrible wife wakes me up at noon, way too early for my taste, but she won't let go.  
„Simon! Look at that! He answered!“  
„Huh?“  
„Bjarne! Iasked him!“  
„You asked him what?“  
„Jeez, Charlie! If we will do that again! Guess what he said?“  
„Yasmin! It^s their honeymoon!“  
„Yes it is, and they are honeymooning like hell! Do you want to see pics?“  
« Pictures? What pictures? »  
« Explicit hot as hell gay porn pictures ! »  
She shows me the mail Bjarne had sent.  
*Yasmin Le Bon ( and Simon, i guess…)You really are cocky! But hey, I like that! I'm sure we'll do it again, because my greedy little husband will have his birthday soon, won't he? I already have some ideas ;) But now, don't hold it against me, now I want him for me alone! He is totally hot. Do you need proof? ( Only open the attachment if nobody is near!)  
See you in two weeks!  
I have to stop now, I am very busy! ;) The nature of Norway is extraordinarily inspiring! *  
Oh fuck! Literally!  
He must have taken these pictures with self-timer.  
To be honest, the nature of Norway interests me shit, but a naked Roger kneeling in front of a huge rock with Bjarnes hammer in his mouth is really a terrific sight. But even better I like him tied to a tree with his legs around Thors hips, impaled on said hammer...  
Yasmin grins at me. Funny, suddenly my headaches are gone. I think my very brazen woman has to be impaled urgently...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Taylor, by the way*

I spend much time with Roger^s youngest the next two weeks since Yas and I are looking after him when Ellea is at work and this little man impresses me to no end.  
„Simon“ he says one day when we sit at the table for lunch. « My mommy won^t come back, huh ? »  
Oh fuck! What am I supposed to say? So not prepared for such a question!  
„See“ Yas smiles. „ I think your mommy is sad and hurt because she thought she would be with your daddy forever, and..“  
„She said I should never have been born. I think she doesn^t love me.“  
I am seized by such violent rage that I almost hit the table with my fist. Yas gently places a hand on my arm, knowing me too well.  
I take a deep breath and try to keep my voice low as I say « Julian, she didn^t mean that and she surely loves you, OK ? » I'm not really convinced, but I can't tell a 5-year-old that his mother is a jealous stupid cow. That she's mad at Roger is something I absolutely understand. Also that she is sad and hurt. But what the hell does her little son have to do with it? She wanted this child so much!  
« I like Bjarne. He does a lot of great things with me, soccer and stuff. And sometimes I can help him in his practice. Mama never did so much with me, but I still miss her. Is Bjarne my dad now? Can you have two daddies?“  
„ A lot of kids have two daddies, Julian, or two mommies. You know what? I think you^re really lucky because you have a mommy AND two daddies. That^s great, huh? Someday your mama won't be sad anymore and then she'll come visit you. You know, she loves your dad very much and it just hurts her that your father loves Bjarne more.“ I say, trying to smile.  
„Hmhm!“ he nods. "I think daddy is very happy. We laugh a lot more since Bjarne is here. When they are back, we ride with the London eye. Can you imagine that Bjarne has never ridden the Giant Ferris Wheel before? He is afraid of heights! But Daddy said, he doesn't have to be afraid, he will hold his hand all the time, and so will I. I can't imagine that Bjarne is afraid of anything!“  
When we later bring Julian back to his sister, we have a long conversation with Ellea.  
"I don't think it's so much about Bjarne. About the fact that Bjarne is a man, I mean. It's more the nature of her relationship, I guess. She thinks it's kind of sick. She thinks it's about violence and oppression or something. He shouldn't have told her then, about those fantasies. But that's Daddy. He's just too honest for this world. Some things you should keep to yourself if you ask me..."

"Should he have betrayed his wife, Ellea? That wouldn't have helped! He would still have fallen in love with Bjarne," says Yassie.  
"Do you know anything about the experience he had before he met Bjarne? He said he met an Internet friend with Gisella's permission to find out if these things were just in his head. Apparently, this experience convinced him that he was gay. Do you have any idea who he was seeing?“ The way she looks at us tells me she knows. Or at least suspects it. I don't want to lie to her, but although she is grown up, she is his daughter! And daughters shouldn't know everything about their fathers, should they? I wouldn't want our daughters to know either.  
"You know, it's like you said, some things should be kept to yourself,' I say quietly.  
"Ok, so it's like I thought. These two weeks with you, where he should actually go to Peru with her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But I'd talk to Gisella if I were you, who knows what she's saying in her wounded pride! Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea if you called her sometime, Yas. I mean, you were kind of friends, weren't you? Do it for my little brother!“ "Fuck!" says Yasmin angrily as we sit in the car.  
"How does she know? This is so embarrassing! Still, she's right somehow, isn't she? I should call Gisella."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Think about it, in her eyes we are to blame, aren't we? if it hadn't been for us..."

"If it hadn't been for us, Roger would have found someone else sooner or later. It's nobody's fault that he's gay and unfortunately it took him quite a long time to admit it to himself! No, Simon! Ellea is right. I call her. for Julian!“  
I never get any details about the phone call Yas makes a little later. It takes almost two hours, so Gisella seems to be ready to talk. 

„I'll pick her up from the airport the day after tomorrow!“ Yasmin announces as she comes out of the bedroom where she made this call. » She doesn't want to meet Roger or Bjarne, which I can understand. But after all it's about Julian, and Roger and Bjarne aren't here anyway, so...“  
„So she^ll stay here, huh? I admit that feels kinda strange!And don^t you think we^d tell Roger about it?“  
„No, I don^t think so. Let them enjoy their honeymoon!“  
„But she gave away custody…“  
« Goodness, Charlie, she^s Julian^s mom ! Custody or not! She's not gonna kidnap him to Peru or anything.“  
„Who knows!“ I shrug. The thought of having her here makes me feel quite uncomfortable, to be honest. „we should tell Ellea, at least!“

Much to my surprise, Gisella's visit is very harmonious. and Julian's joy at seeing his mommy again moves us all to tears.  
However, Ellea takes Julian with her again in the evening. Probably I am not alone with my fear that his mother could kidnap him to Peru.

We will all meet again the next day.  
When the three of us are alone there is a few minutes of embarrassing silence. The situation is somehow completely weird.  
"So he actually got married" Gisa finally saw quietly. "I didn't think you'd get married in such a relationship."

"They love each other" Yassie makes clear. "Whatever you think about their relationship, they love each other. And that's nobody's fault. Love is love!“

"It hurt, Yasmin! When he told me he was gay. I thought our whole life, our life together, was one big lie! Our son! The sex…everything. i…he… i thought our love was a lie! I thought he never loved me, he abused me as an alibi or something..i dunno ! »  
« I understand. But he never lied to you, Gisa ! i don^t think he ever had lying on his agenda ! » Yas says.  
„I know it's not easy for you, but try to imagine how hard it was for him. He was torn inside, Gisella. He did not want to feel the way he feels, he fought against it for so long! And why do you think he fought for so long? Because he loved you, Gisella, quite simply! » I interfere, feeling the need to defense Roger.  
« Yasmin said that , too. » she nods. „And I try! I try to understand, really. So…that guy…Roger^s …his husband…sorry, that^s still weird. Roger^s husband, goodness! You know him? Is he…what kind of person is he?“  
„His name is Bjarne Berg, he^s originally from Sweden…“ i start.  
„Jeez! Norway, Charlie!“ Yasnin rolls her eyes and we have to laugh, even Gisella joins in.  
„So, yeah, Norway.“ I continue. « He’s a physiotherapistand he works at julian^s football club, that^s how they met.“  
« Oh ! i thought they…well,I assumed they met in a sex chat for…for special preferences »  
« I really think you should meet them.I think you have to talk to Roger. They may have what you called *special preferences* but first of all they love each other, as i said. And their every day live isn^t about special preferences, believe me ! They are a very normal lovely little family, Bjarne has his own practice…oh, and he didn^t even know who Roger is ! He was so nervous when we first met him ! that was cute,Charlie, wasn^t it?“  
We talk for a long time and only when I crawl into bed with Yas I notice that we didn't talk about one thing.  
"She didn't ask what happened between us back then!  
"I guess Roger told her that.“  
„She doesn't seem mad at us, does she?“  
„Obviously not. She seems very calm to me at all. I think she just couldn't get up and take the first step... It was good that I called her!"

 

Gisella extends her stay and she and I finally drive together to the airport to pick up Roger and Bjarne. I¨m nervous like hell as we^re waiting in the hall for their arrival. Fuck, I should have told him she^s here! Quickly I type a message and hope that he looks at his mobile phone again before he gets here, so that it doesn't hit him completely unprepared. 

Apparently he has read it, because when the two appear, Bjarne remains a little behind. 

Roger and Gisella are embarrassed for a while before he takes her in his arms. They both cry a little.  
"Don't you want to introduce me to your husband? Gisa finally says quietly..  
Bjarne approaches hesitantly. 

"Gisella, this is Bjarne. Bjarne , that^s…“  
„Julian^s mom! Oh my goodness! This is amazing! He has your eyes! Wow! So happy to meet you!“ he beams at Roger^s ex and takes her into a bear hug. I find his obvious joy somewhat irritating, but he seems really honest about it.  
Gisella also seems surprised by this warm welcome, but she has no choice than to return the hug.

"I hope you don't want to hit me," Bjarne says with a wink. "I am really happy that you are here! Friends? For Julian's sake? And I think it would be pretty important to your ex-husband, too!“  
„Yeah, I think so, too. I want to try it, Mîster Berg.“

« Bjarne. It^s Bjarne , please, ok? Taylor, by the way. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Homosexuality is a sin*

« Bjarne, then, Bjarne from Norway, not from Sweden, i got it ! Gisella. Or Gisa.“  
Bjarne really surprises me over and over again. When we stop in front of their house, the house that was once Gisella's home, he says: „So, Gisella, I^d like to invite you in ,if this is ok for you. If you feel comfortable with it. The house has changed a lot, you know. I have my practice in it and we have expanded the cellar so that Roger can drum without driving his neighbours crazy. Your former bedroom is now Julian's room, Roger didn't think it was right for us to use it as ours. So if you want to come in, you are more than welcome. If you don't want to, I understand. »  
« Rog ? Is it ok for you when I … »  
„Of course, phaqhalli. We can wait for Julian and Ellea together if you want. Simon, you'll come in too, won't you? Should we order pizza or something? "

Obviously Roger doesn't want to be alone with them, with his ex-wife and his husband, and I absolutely understand that.  
"Sure! Always up for pizza!“  
After we men have brought in the luggage, Bjarne opens the door to his practice.  
"Come, I'll show you where I work!"   
The man is really clever. The practice is neutral ground, so to speak , nothing too private. A good start for a house tour.  
I quickly tell Roger about Yassie's call to Peru and the conversation with Ellea. That his daughter knows about our *experience*, I do not say. 

"That is somehow strange! I mean, I'm happy she's here, really! But it's weird ! " he shrugs.

« Yeah, but Thor's doing great, don't you think? They like each other, huh? I'm sorry I didn't tell you before that she^s here. Yasmin said we should let you honeymoon in peace. You're not mad at me, are you? »  
« No, Simon! Of course not! I am glad that Yas contacted her ! You really are the best friends one can have! Thanks for that!“  
« I hope this is a friendship with certain benefits! » I grin. « Norway's nature is really wild, isn't it?“  
„ Fuck, yes! And these Norwegians, they are a real force of nature, I tell you!“  
„I've heard of it! Actually, I even experienced it myself!"  
„I know, I was there! So…he sent you pics, huh?“   
« Oh yes, he did ! Because my naughty wife sent him a message. However, as pleasant as I find this topic of conversation to be, perhaps we should rather talk about it when Gisella is back in Peru! Oh…I wonder…you said something to her…par…well, some strange word ! »  
„Phaqhalli. That^s Aymara, an indigenious language in Peru. Phaqhalli means flower…what are they doing so long?“

„Maybe Gisa has some questions about your special preferences!" I laugh.  
Much to my regret Gisella will stay until Roger^s birthday three days later. That's why we can't repeat our night together.  
Without having to talk about it, Roger^s ex-wife continues to stay overnight with us. I think both she and the newlyweds are very happy about that.  
Shortly after her departure Bjarne applies for Julian's adoption with her permit.   
This turns out to be more difficult than expected. The youth welfare department is skeptical, not so much because it's a gay couple, but because of Roger's job. The absolute bullshit!   
Some social worker constantly comes by unannounced or talks to Julian's kindergarten teachers.   
It all makes me pretty angry. There are so many complete idiots who bring children into the world, they are not treated like that, although it would certainly make sense for some. 

Even during the private celebration of Julian's first school day an employee of the youth welfare office appears. Roger's eldest son James, however, politely but definitely throws him out. One night we have an appearance on a television show. There are a lot of fans in the audience and unfortunately also some followers of a radical-religious group. They unroll a banner during our musical performance.  
HOMOSEXUALITY IS A SIN.  
A tumult breaks out, the security service has to intervene and the religious crackpots are thrown out.   
We are allowed to start playing again, and I spontaneously decide on Roger and Bjarne's song, what are the chances. I also explain in detail why we are playing this song now and what it means.  
The fans cheer like crazy and the presenter brings Bjarne on stage, who is also in the audience, for the following interview.   
Our fantastic, wonderful fans move the giant Viking to tears as they all stand up and applaud when he enters the stage. So the action of these freaks has a completely different effect than they wanted, because we talk for almost half an hour about gay rights and the difficulties with Julian`s adoption. Nick and John are simply great, they stand loyal and indisputably with our dream couple. The press gives a detailed account of the incident and Roger and Thor are besieged by reporters for days.  
All of London seems to suddenly want to become a customer in Bjarne's practice and all gay organisations in the United Kingdom are asking for exclusive stories.   
Yasmin and I see and hear them for almost three weeks only over newspaper, television and radio, until one evening a completely annoyed Roger calls us.  
„I remember now why I left back then! Help, Simon! We're newlyweds! We should have wild, uninhibited sex every day, right? But nothing has been going on for weeks, nothing at all, because we are constantly afraid that suddenly some social worker or reporter is standing in the bedroom or somebody is taking pictures through the window. I gotta get out of here, Simon! Ellea is looking after Julian, which may not be smart because of the Youth Welfare Office, but I'm going crazy here! Bjarne and I will flee secretly to Norway tonight. Maybe you have time and desire to follow us. I^ll mail you the address, ok ? Man, honestly, I'm totally underfucked ! »  
„What, are you complaining? Better finish packing and let's go! I promise you, I'll fuck you until you beg for mercy! But you'd have to hang up first! » Bjarne yells in the background and I have to laugh.  
„Do what your husband says! We'll get back to you. Safe travels and lots of fun ! »  
My heart beats like made as I hang up.  
« Yas ! » I shout. « What do you think about going to Norway ? »

Only four days later we follow the two and although I really didn't think of anything but sex, I am extremely fascinated by the nordic nature. Roger and Bjarne have rented a house on one of the Lofoten islands and yet alone the journey by boat is an unforgettable experience.

Thor picks us up at the jetty.  
"Hey! Great you could reschedule, Yasmin! We really had to leave London, that was unbearable!"

„The joy of being married to a fucking pop star!“ laughs Yas.

„Says the international supermodel! Honestly, how can you stand it, all this hype? Let me take the suitcase.“

„In the eighties it was much worse.“ I shrug.

„Yes, that's why my husband fled, isn't it? When I had to shoo a perky photographer from the tree in front of our bedroom window, I was fed up!“

„Oh? I thought the reporter in the bedroom was a joke!“ I chuckle.

„Unfortunately it wasn't! and we haven't had sex for weeks, that wasn't a joke either! My goodness, just pretend someone really took pictures through the window! That would have been it then with the adoption even though it's none of people's business what grown men do in their bedrooms. We didn't dare do anything except make out a little. »  
„I'm sure you've changed that in the last few days!“ Yas winks.  
„Of course, that's why we're here! Roger is diving, by the way, I think he needed a cool down. I have to say, this tight neoprene suit looks really good on him!“  
« Naaah, I prefer the running clothes ! »   
„I actually prefer no clothes at all, Simon!“  
„Yeah, that^s quite understandable!“  
„Emma certainly wouldn't have anything against a naked Roger, the way she's always staring at his ass. Emma is his diving instructor, and she would have had an orgasm almost alone from his sight, I swear! These annoying duranies are everywhere, aren't they? Can't she be into John or you? Nooo, it has to be my drummer.“  
« Don't complain, Thor! The fans love you. That could well be different, ask Nefer or Gela!“ Yassie points out.  
„Oh, Emma hates me, that^s for sure! If looks could kill, I^ll be long gone ! But she^s the only instructor here and my darling wants to learn scuba-diving, do what can I do, huh ? Besides, we make a fun game out of it, he always annoys me a little and flirts with her, I spank him for it. I'm already curious whether he'll drag her along again today. Now I have support! Will he dare that, what do you think ? »  
« Well, hopefully! » My skin starts tingling with anticipation. Yasmin and I both know that we didn't come to Norway to have a good cup of coffee with our friends, and I notice how I get more nervous with every mile the big SUV goes. The last time is now almost 5 months ago and the thought of it alone is enough to make my pants tighten.  
I'm sitting in the back seat with Yassie, and in the rearview mirror I meet Bjarne's ice-blue eyes. He blinks at me.  
This man fascinates me immensely. It's not a sexual attraction or such, not like I feel about Roger, but I find him really exciting. I have come to know him as a gentle, sensitive person, and yet he radiates a strength that is not related to his enormous body size. I think it's called dominance. Bjarne doesn't fit into the image I have of sexually dominant gay men. he's not a whip-wielding guy in leather clothes. There is nothing artificial about his kind, he needs neither a dress up nor macho behaviour. He^s in the lead and he knows it.  
Strangely enough, even though we are so close, we have never really talked about their relationship. How does that actually work in everyday life? And is Roger really not allowed to wear underwear?   
Since we are going to be together for a whole week now, I intend to find out something about it.  
Yas gives a delighted scream as we stop in front of the thatched half-timbered house.  
„That^s beautiful!“  
« Wait until you see the inside! I think we're gonna come here a lot now, it's perfect. »  
We haven't quite gotten out of the car yet when the front door opens and a beaming Roger appears.  
« Wooohoo ! The Le Bons ! »  
Fuck, how's that work? He looks a smooth ten years younger than a month ago, actually he looks fantastic!   
« Wow, Rog! Did you find the source of eternal youth or something? » laughing, my wife hugs him heartily. I, on the other hand, suddenly feel strangely inhibited.  
Once again there are two Rogers, the one who embraces my wife laughing and the one who is naked and on all fours in my head. It feels like back then in our hallway. When I finally embrace him too, he feels exactly like he did then, but he smells completely different.  
He smells like the sea. And of sex, yes, he definitely smells of sex!  
„Scuba dive finished yet? I bet Emma is sad about that!“ grins Thor.

„No, Emma is not sad at all, Emma sits in the living room and is happy like crazy to meet the singer of her favourite band.“

„I don't believe it! You let her into the house?“

„It would be rude to just send her home!“  
„Rude? I tell you what^s rude! It's rude to stare at your ass all the time! Even when I'm standing next to her!“  
„I^m not staring at his ass all the time! I also look at his arms. And his chest, and his wonderful smile!“ A tiny little woman steps out the door, and it is just now that I notice that Bjarne was only joking. The three of them are good friends, i can see it at first sight. Besides, Emma is much older than I imagined her to be. I reckon she is about 70.  
„Folks, that^s my aunt Emma, my mum^s sister and my godmother. She thought I was lying to her when I told her about Roger, I had no idea she was a hardcore fan!" Bjarne smiles, hugging her tightly.  
„Can you imagine? He called when they moved in together, saying hey, you know what? I^m living with Roger Taylor now! Goodness, I nearly got a heart attack! And now they are finally here! And the Le Bons! Welcome to the Lofoten! I don't want to bother you any longer, I was just curious! Yasmin, you are even more beautiful than in the magazines! And Simon, these eyes! May I hug you?“  
Of course she can do that, and it feels like we^re old friends.  
« I'll leave you to it, my dears. Roger, min vakre mann, i^ll see you tomorrow at 2, ok ? »  
„Han er min vakre mann, Emma! Og i morgen kan han ikke, vi har besøkt!“ Bjarne says, whatever it means.   
„What did he say?“ I wonder.

„No clue, i don^t speak norwegian yet!“ Roger shrugs.

 

Not much later we sit in the cosy living room together and talk. The encounter with Emma unfortunately destroyed my erotic mood and Roger seems more interested in reporting on his diving experiences. His eyes sparkle with enthusiasm. Bjarne looks at him smiling, very much in love. They're definitely very happy, it warms my heart.   
On our first day in Norway we don't have sex but talk for half the night and drink a lot.  
„What did you actually say to Emma?“ Yasmin asks.  
„She^s always calling Roger *my beautiful man*, min vakre mann. I merely pointed out that he is MY beautiful man and that he will certainly not come diving tomorrow because we have visitors.“

„What^s *I love you* in norwegian?“ she wants to know.  
„Jeg elsker deg.“

„Funny! And *Roger is not allowed to wear underwear? *“ I chuckle.  
„Roger har ikke lov til å ha på seg undertøy.“

„I really hope you didn't tell that to your aunt.“ Roger laughs.

„My dear aunt doesn^t have to know everything, although she knows a lot! She was the first one i came out to.“  
„Really? How old were you?" Yassie wants to know. I would have rather discussed the subject of underwear....  
„13 or 14. At that time I fell in love with one of my teachers and I was completely confused.“

„Were you gonna chain him up in the basement too?“ I'm giggling. Shit, I'm pretty drunk.

„I never wanted to chain anyone in the basement, Simon Le Bon! The only one who talks about it all the time is you. I was 13, I just wanted to kiss and hold hands and something like that with a man, that was irritating enough.“

„I'm sorry if I'm annoying, but I want to know if it's true. Is Roger really not allowed to wear underwear?“ I blurt out.

„Simon! You^re terrible!“ Yas punches me playfully in the belly.  
Roger doesn't seem to be sober anymore either, because he starts to laugh and can't calm down anymore.  
"I think our men are totally drunk! Or crazy" grins Bjarne,  
"Probably both!" says Yas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *I don^t want you to miss something*

« Stop the fuck laughing, Rog ! You better tell me if it^s true ! » I chuckle.  
« No, it^s not, I just made it up for Ellea because I didn^t feel the need to go underwear shopping with my daughter ! but it^s funny that you obviously think about it a lot, Simon ! »

„I don't think the idea's bad, actually. Underwear is overrated.“ Thor smirks and pulls his husband close for a kiss.

„Woah! And I was telling everyone that lying is so not Roger! You are evil, Taylor! But since we're on the subject... do you have something like that? Rules, I mean? Any rituals or something?“

„Rituals? What rituals? Sacrifice a virgin or something on a full moon? » Roger still laughs his ass off.

« I think your old friend would like to hear some dirty details about our relationship. Your decision if we should tell him anything about it, kjære kjære ! »

« K what ? Jeez, Bjarne, talking in that weird language isn^t very polite!“ I poke my finger in his arm. Argh. Hard as steel.  
„Darling. Dearest darling.“ Roger explains. „You know, Si, it^s not easy to find any *rituals* for all day life when a 6 year old is around, but yeah, there are some. I'm still keeping this book that you already know, for example. I am not allowed to touch myself. Furthermore, Bjarne hates that I smoke, so I have to ask permission beforehand. What I am doing now. Bjarne, can I smoke a cigarette with my old friend? »

« Sure ! I make us coffee and enjoy the time alone with one of the most beautiful women in the world".

 

„What else?“ I ask as soon as we stand outside.  
Roger blushes a little.  
„Strange, huh? But I^m actually a bit embarrassed, funny enough.“ he smiles coyly.  
« You're serious? I thought we were over embarrassments for a long time. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, even though I'll die of curiosity. »  
« Of course I can't take responsibility for that! The world is more beautiful with you in it!“

I suddenly feel a strong need to kiss him and take a step backwards to be on the safe side.Fuck, I^m really drunk.  
„When we first visited you, Bjarne showed me the contents of your trunk.Some things were a bit scary, I have to say. Like this leather mask…how can you even breathe when you^re wearing it?“  
„He never closed it completely so far“

„So far?“

„Well.. Bjarne has a few…let^s say preferences, which really scared me in the beginning. Like breathplay. He says it^s the ultimate feeling of might. Someday he'll close the mask completely, almost anyway, because I'll have a plastic tube in my mouth through which I can breathe. But so far I always panicked at the very last moment!“

„Roger, why does he do things that scare you? I don't understand that! And why do you join in if you are afraid?"

„Because... it's hard to explain. Fear can be very exciting, you know? And I know that nothing will happen to me, I trust him. The thought of entrusting my life to him, literally, is somehow incredibly intense. And also in a very peculiar way romantic. Yes, I know it sounds completely stupid, but that's how I feel it.“

„Hm, yeah, I think I understand. It^s weird, though.“

„He would never do me any harm, Simon!“

„But some of your toys look like they could seriously hurt you ! » 

« They probably could, but he knows how to use them, so they won^t ! Don^t worry about me, Simon! I^m all happy with the way it is, really. It^s even better than I thought, better than I dreamt it. I love this man with all my heart, with every single cell in my body .And I don^t have the slightest doubt that he loves me as much as I love him.“

„I know, Roger! I^m…“ Fuck, what^s that? I feel like crying! 

 

And another thing... a short, painful stab right in the heart. Jealousy! 

Without much thinking I overcome the distance between us and pull him into my arms.

"I am happy that you are happy!“  
Oh damn it ! I cry! 

« Hey ! » he caresses my back tenderly. "What is this?"

„I am drunk! And I was quite in love with you, you know? And sometimes, only sometimes, I can't stand the Viking! I wanted...I wanted to be the only one!"

„Oh, Simon! Why do you think it took me so long to get involved with someone, huh? If I hadn't met Bjarne by chance, it probably would have taken even longer! Because I had quite a crush on you too, you idiot! No, I was in love with you. Heavens, don't you know that?“

There we stand, under a beautiful northern sky, holding each other as for dear life. 

None of us notice Yasmin and Bjarne, who quietly go back in.

The next day I wake up with a severe headache and have to think about where I am.  
Ah, Norway, ok.

Yas has already got up, obviously, 

I find them all in the kitchen, where Bjarne wordlessly presses a pill into my hand.

"You look like you`d need it, frontman!“

„Deffo! Thanks!“

 

After two cups of coffee I feel halfway human again.

„Soooo…“ I'm trying to give a crooked grin. „what are we up to today ? »

„Yasmin and I eavesdropped on you a little yesterday. Was not intentional, though. Simon,  
if you're still jealous, maybe it's better you go home.“ Bjarne is really not someone who talks around the bush for long.

There's no point in denying anything.

„It's not like that, Thor! I love Yasmin and I know that I...I can't give Roger what he needs. He needs you! I Also I know that it would never have worked with us, there was too much feeling in the mix and all three of us knew that, even though we never said it so directly. I apologize for my drunken sentimental breakout, but I think it needed to be said, ok? I understand if you want us to leave, but I really don^t want to go home! I may said that sometimes I can^t stand you, but that^s probably just my fucking ego. I like you, Bjarne ! I really do! It was just…yeah, i like Roger, I like him very much, and a part of me will always love him. I was a little shocked, I guess…shocked that fear turns you on!“

« You think fear makes me horny? No, LeBon! If you think that, you have understood nothing! What turns me on is trust! What turns me on is when someone overcomes his fear for me because he trusts me! I admit that fear is part of it, yes, but it^s not about that in general! When I realize Roger's really panicking, I'll stop! If I didn't, how could he trust me? You have to trust me, too, Simon! If you don't get along with me, it doesn't make any sense! I also want you to stay, because I thought it was absolutely great with you and I would like to extend it. But that's not possible if you actually hate me! »

« Goodness, I don't hate you! I find you even extraordinarily fascinating. Sometimes I envy you a little, that's all. And yes, I know it^s stupid ! »

Roger bangs his empty cup hard on the table.

„Does any of you notice that I'm standing here? Maybe you'd be kind enough to involve me and Yasmin in this conversation, yeah? I've always told you the truth about Simon, Bjarne! That I was in love with him and all that. I think you're the one who's jealous right now, honey, can that be? You are both idiots! Come, Yas, we go for a walk, there^s too much testosterone in here!“

 

Bjarne and I stare wordlessly at them until they disappear through the door.

„This stubborn mule is still not particularly submissive, is he?“ I notice with a grin.

„He is not. and that is a good thing!“ 

„Oh? I thought you liked that?“ 

„I always had such submissive boys, Simon! Those who threw themselves at my feet whimpering. And yes, I thought that was great. But it's much more exciting when you have to get someone to do it first, isn't it? „

„ Yes, indeed!“

And then I tell Bjarne about Thomas, about our search for a suitable man, about our meetings with prospective canditates, and how little these little bootlickers have bothered us, who fell on their knees at the first meeting and loudly announced that they had no taboos..

Bjarne tells me about his previous relationships and why he couldn't really take any of these men seriously.  
„You thought, fear makes me horny, but I think it's...I don't know...I think what turns me on the most is authenticity. Roger doesn't play a role or anything, Roger is just Roger. And when I can bring Roger to get on his knees in front of me and lick my boots, it's just fabulous! But most of the time I can't, I admit! »

« I'm honestly surprised you could make it! »

« Not very often, as I said! »

« I wonder if they arranged it, Yas and Roger. The two of us talking alone now, I mean. We should do it more often, Thor. Talk, you and me! I don't want to take him away from you, Bjarne. I..."

"It's okay, Simon. I understand you. Roger is probably right, I am a little jealous. I mean, you've known each other for so long, you have so many things in common, you've had a history together for decades...“

„ I^m still not gay and i still love Yasmin more than anything, Thor.It^s just that I…well yeah, sometimes I really regret it wasn't an option to chain him up in the basement and keep him forever, you know?“  
„Goodness, Le Bon! We really need to do something about your cellar and chain obsession! Unfortunately this has to wait until we are back in London, because there is no cellar here.“  
Yassie and Roger won't show up for the next two hours. Thor suspects that they are visiting Emma. For both of us this time together is a pretty good thing and I am really impressed by his relentless honesty. It is this honesty that encourages me to ask further questions about the nature of their relationship.  
« You say he's not really submissive, and yet you got rules. How does it work?“

„Roger wants to be defeated. Being forced, so to speak. And I try to find the right ways. I've told you before that this is really exhausting. He likes rules, but he likes breaking them even more. Sometimes he provokes me to death. He's the first one who isn't afraid of my physical strength, which in turn makes ME afraid sometimes. I think he can take a lot more than I'm willing to give at the moment, but I just don't want to ruin anything between us. After all, he doesn't have a lot of experience, apart from your 2 weeks together. Besides...maybe this sounds stupid, but I think I just love him too much for the really hard stuff.I enjoy our cuddling time so much, you know? Cuddling and snogging, just snuggling up to each other, I love to just hold him in my arms. Nevertheless, I miss a few things that I did in the past, often did. Fear really doesn't turn me on, Simon, and I don't want to scare him. It was hard enough to tell him that i like breathplay!“

„"Roger once told me a long time ago not to underestimate him. Could it be that you are doing this right now, Bjarne? Underestimate him? He loves you, and as you rightly said, he doesn't play a role. Just tell him what you want, the worst thing that can happen to you is he doesn't want it. He will tell you that honestly, he will not be horrified or run away. Maybe he'll just need time, like with that mask thing. Don't you think it's a little unfair that he should write down his wishes and you won't tell him yours? You have experiences, he only has wishes! How should he know if he wants something or not when you never tell him and never try it out?“  
Bjarne looks at me thoughtfully for a long time.  
"Yes, you're right," he finally says. "I will say to him a few things .In your presence, if I may. I think that would help him. And me too!“

„Sure, if our better halves ever come back!“

To be honest, I^m curious as fuck and pretty excited.  
Bjarne has just opened a really disgusting Norwegian schnapps when our loved ones come through the door laughing..  
« Ah well ! » Roger grins. « they are alive and apparently unharmed ! »  
« Obviously ! » Yassie nods. « And the horrible smell of too much testosterone is gone ! »  
« Eeeew ! But now it smells like potato schnapps! How can you drink that stuff, Bjarne? That is disgusting! »  
«I must drink to my courage, my darling! » With contempt of death Thor drinks down 3 full glasses in a row.

"Ok, you stupid Viking, give me another one too! Fuck, it burns your guts out! " I shudder.

"I think they've gone completely crazy now!" Yas says, shaking her head.  
"Come on, have a drink, too! And sit down! You are in Norway, and in Norway people drink aquavit! That is something for the really tough men!“

„What am I glad that I am not a tough man!“ my wife chuckles

„Tough men and really evil women, Yas!“ Bjarne chuckles.  
Contrary to expectations, they both drink two glasses before they sit down.  
„What is the occasion for this happy drinking round, dearest husband? Except for the fact that you obviously didn't fight," Roger wants to know and leans against Bjarne's shoulder.  
„I love you! I love you very much!  
Bjarne kisses him hard until they both have to gasp for air.  
"I know that! » Rog says confused. "I don't have to drink potato schnapps for that! What is going on here?“  
„Simon thinks I'm unfair.“

„Thor! That's not what I said!“

„Damn it! Here we go again! You are annoying, really!“ the drummer sighs.  
„Simon thinks it's unfair that you write down your wishes and I don't tell you mine!"  
„I beg your pardon? What kind of wishes? "  
"Things I've done before that I miss¨“  
Roger crosses his arms, something he hasn't done in a long time. « I didn't know you were missing anything, Bjarne. »  
« Uh...wouldn't you rather discuss this alone? »

« No, Yas! » both say simultaneously.  
« Give me another booze, Charlie! »

« Don't call me Charlie, Roger! You never call me Charlie! And put your arms down! »

» I guess I'll have to if I want to drink, Simon! What do you miss, Bjarne? What have you done with other men that you can't do with me? »  
« Roger, please! Don't be like that. You know my relationships used to be different, I told you that from the beginning. »

"You never told me details! And you know what? Simon is right, that is really unfair, because I told you everything, Bjarne! Everything! So, what do you want? »  
« I want you to give me what you gave Simon and Yas in your two weeks. I want to find out where your limits are. I want to hurt you, really hurt you. I want ...god, Roger, I love you so much and I want ...I am afraid that I will destroy something if I go too far. I want us to be a family, you and me and Julian but I ... I miss it, you know? I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, and that makes me totally insecure. I ..."

"Bjarne, you big stupid idiot! You really are... damn it. Bjarne! You have to talk to me! I am your husband! And do you think I would have fallen for you if I was afraid of you? You want to know where my limits are? I have no idea where my limits are, Bjarne! How should I know that? So far you have not reached any limits, even though I have provoked you again and again. I don't know how far I can or want to go, but I would like to find out, ok?“  
« Excuse me, gentlemen, I don^t get it ! » Yassie looks back and forth between the two. „I so don^t get it! I thought you two have…what did you call it, Bjarne? A strict D/s-relationship? And now Roger says that you never came close to his limits…after Simon told me what^s in your trunk we^re both scared that you…well, that it^s a bit too much, whatever. You have all that stuff and you never use it or what?“

„ You can use that stuff without reaching any limits, you know? I^m always holding back. See, I don't want to brag or anything, but I have a lot of strength. The others... so the men I was with, they were masochists, you know? They wanted exactly this strength. They were experienced men who'd been living it up for years. And I didn't love them, none of them. If one of us didn't like it, you just quit and didn't meet again, it wasn't a drama. But if something went wrong now, it would be a disaster.“ Thor explains, avoiding to look at his husband.  
« Bjarne! » says Roger quietly. « How am I supposed to gain experience? With whom should I gain experience if not with you? Maybe something will go wrong, but that's not so bad. You think it would ruin something, I call it learning by doing.See, I definitely have a masochistic side, and I have a submissive side. The thing is, I need your help! Because, yeah, as you said, I^m not experienced. I said lets find out. And I want to find out, really. Don^t be afraid if something goes wrong. It won^t mean that I don^t love you any more or that i want to break up with you or something. I've often imagined that you... well, hit harder. That you're a little more evil. I didn't write it down because...I just don't know what it's doing to me. With Yas and Simon it was easy. I didn't have to prove myself. With you it's something else. I'm afraid too, Bjarne! Afraid that I ...that I will not give you enough, and now you^re telling me that you miss things and all and ….I don^t want you to miss something! I want you to be happy!“


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Some people call it a one night stand*

„It^s not that I^m unhappy, luv.Being with you makes me the happiest man in the world. But when it comes to romantic relationships, I'm the one who has no experience.See, you make me feel things I^ve never felt before, and that^s wonderful ! I never thought I could feel like this. I just have no idea how these feelings can be balanced.“  
„ Let an experienced wife tell you that this is not as difficult as you think. We've been married for over 30 years, and I bet most people wouldn't have thought we could make it.“ Yas interferes. « You must not be afraid of a fight, a fight is not a bad thing. You try things, you fail. That is not bad either. Just never stop talking to each other. It is certainly not easy to meet all your different needs, but you^ve to talk about them ! You have to let the other one know what you feel and think, even if it hurts him sometimes. Our partners are not clairvoyant, Thor! They have to know what^s going on inside us. Charlie and I often argue, and that's totally okay. We certainly don't always agree, but we always find a way. You can't find that way alone, Bjarne, you have to do it together! »  
I look at them for a long time. Roger and Thor, the decision I finally make hurts me a lot, but there's no other way, it's the only right one.

"You know what? I think we'd better leave you alone. You're a married couple, you have to sort these things out among yourselves first, we're just bothering, okay? Is there a hotel nearby or something?"  
"Simon, you don't have to go," assures the Viking.

« You know, I admit, I'm mainly here because I thought we'd repeat this great night and make it a whole week. But there is obviously too much unsaid between you, too many uncertainties. Clarify that! We're not leaving, we're taking a hotel room. We can meet for dinner or go on boat trips or something like that, I would also like to go diving with you. But I think we should start any sexual activities only after you have really spoken to each other.“

So it comes that there^s no sex at the second night in Norway either. There^s quite a lot of it in the third, though. Good old fantastic Yas and Si-sex.  
We meet for nature walks and boat trips and have dinner together and I go diving with Emma and Rog while Yas and Bjarne explore the Lofoten by horse.  
It^s way different than planned, but we have a great time. Our friendship deepens on another level, and it^s almost like we^re nothing more than that, really good friends, until Bjarne calls me the day before we^re leaving Norway.  
« Dinner at our place? Including dessert? »  
« Does the desssert know that he^s the dessert?“ I chuckle. Yas, who sits beside me on the bed, raises her brows, grinning.  
„Dessert's pretty eager to be the dessert, I guess.“ I can hear the smile in his voice.   
« You sure? »  
« We didn^t sleep much the last days, and believe it or not, it wasn^t about sex. I mean, yeah, it was about sex, but we didn^t have much, we mostly talked about it. You^re right, I underestimated him. We both want you to spend the last night here with us, ok?“  
„I appreachiate that. Very much. Is there anything we should know beforehand? Do you have a plan or something?“  
„No plan. Let's just see what happens. Some things have changed, but you'll notice that. And I think you'll like it! So, are you in? Our place at seven? Did you bring any evening dresses? A fancy suit or something for you and an elegant dress for Yassie? It's supposed to be a special occasion after all.“  
„Hey, we are the Rockstar/model-kind of couple! Of coure we can dress up! And seven is perfect ! »  
I grin broadly at my wife when i hang up.  
„Woohoo, Misses Le Bon! We have plans for the night!“   
« With a completely calorie-free dessert! This is every model's dream!“ she laughs.

 

„Goodness!“ Yas hisses as Thor opens the door. „Have you ever thought of becoming a model, Thor?“  
He looks absolutely fabulous, even better than for his wedding. Whoever made this suit is a fucking genius,It's undoubtedly a custom-made one, and it has exactly the same colour as his eyes.Icy-blue.  
„Woah, man, I need your tailor^s name, really!“ I blurt.  
„You already know my tailor…it^s Emma and she made it for me as a wedding present .Roger^s is burgundy red. Come in! I have to say you two are looking awesome!“  
Yasmin and I gasp in surprise as we enter the living room. It looks completely different. Instead of the sofa and the low coffee table there is a dinner table with white tablecloth, candles and silver cutlery.   
"How beautiful" my wife whispers, and she isn^t talking of the table.  
Some things have changed, Bjarne said.. Oh well, obviously !   
We both expected to see Roger in a suit too, but he's not wearing any, actually he's not wearing anything. Almost nothing at all.   
He stands straight and proud beside the table, blindfolded. Broad silver cuffs are attached to the wrists and ankles. Both nipples are now decorated with a piercing, and on the small rings hang drop-shaped weights. The hint of a smile shows in his beaming face as he turns his head into our direction, certainly he heard us coming in.   
« Have a seat, dearest Le Bons, I^ll get the drinks. » Only when Bjarne disappears into the kitchen do i notice that there are only three chairs and a cushion is placed beside the one on the table^s end,  
Yasmin and I are fighting playfully for the chair which is nearer by that cushion, as we know too well what^s it is for, but I^m old school, huh ? The ladies always get the better seats.  
The good thing is, as long as he^s still standing like now, I^m the one with the better sight and Yas has to crane her neck to get a good view of him. Ha !   
Roger chuckles softly at the noises we make.  
« Good evening to you,vakre mann ! » Yassie says and he nods slightly while his smile gets wider.  
„He’s not allowed to talk » Bjarne, who has just returned with a tray, explains  
« I hope that the ban only applies to talking and not to all the wonderful noises he can make! » I grin.  
« Oh, I^m pretty sure he^s gonna make a lot of wonderful noises tonight ! Would you like a taste? »  
He^s right in front of his husband in a flash and pulls on one of the weights. Roger moans quietly, trying hard to keep his posture.  
„See that? You can really play nicely with these piecings, can't you? He got his second piercing in our honeymoon. Another wedding ring, so to speak“  
„Normally I don't like piercings at all, but I admit that they look very good on him. I just hope you're not planning on having other body parts decorated like this, Thor!“  
„ Goodness, no, Simon! The only other metal I want to see on him are those cuffs! Now let's drink to an eventful evening! Dinner's almost ready. I bet you've never eaten reindeer before, very tasty.“  
„Reindeer. Er…interesting!“ Oh well, I^m not very enthusiastic, I have to say.  
« Give it a try, frontman! It's like venison.And I^m a very good cook. »  
« As long as there^s good wine with it I^m fine with everything. » I shrug.   
Much to my surprise the food is excellent, really. What surprises me even more, though, is that Bjarne is a very attentive host with perfect manners. The hospitality could not have been better in a gourmet restaurant, the only very inspiring difference is that during the meal a naked, very handsome drummer kneels next to the host. who is fed very tenderly. That is as touching as erotic and Yas and I can hardly avert the gaze. Especially when Thor gives his husband a drink of the heavy red wine, he does it with very deep kisses, after he has taken a sip of wine in his mouth. I'd like to do the same, but I don't have the guts to ask.  
As if Bjarne had read my mind, he grins at me, pointing at my glass and then at Roger and I blush a bit because I feel kinda caught. I^m still in gentleman-mode so I point at Yassie and get rewarded with the most beautiful smile from my wife. She gets up and kneels behind the still blindfolded Roger, flinging her arms around him. It reminds me a lot of the scene that took place in our bedroom years ago.Within seconds the mood changes as Yas takes a sip out of my glass and passes the wine to him in a very intense kiss. Her hands wander to the nipple piercing and she pulls slightly at the delicate weights, making him moan. She hesitates and looks at the still broadly grinning Thor. „Is that Ok for you? Am I allowed to do that?“  
„Sure,lady. It still amazes me how much I like to watch you.Talking ^bout watching…Simon, why don^t you join in? I^d love to sit here and watch for a while.“  
There^s no further invitation needed and i push the chairs aside to make some space before I sit in front of Rog, spreading my legs so that he^s kneeling between them. Yasmin and I smile at eaxh other before we meet for a deep kiss, Roger sandwiched between our bodies. I reach for his hands, placing them on my chest. „Undress me, vakre mann.“  
We three kiss each other in turns while he slowly unbuttons my shirt and pushes the jacket off my shoulders. Yasmin seems to like these piercings very much, she plays around with them all the time, which Roger answers with louder and louder moans. Since he just devotedly sucks my nipples, he moans against my skin, what feels fantastic . The combination of his wet mouth and the hot breath on my skin, the talented tongue and the deep growl, I love it! And I like his strong hands on me, so different from Yasmins. Damn, I want to shove my dick in this wonderful mouth! Again the tall norwegian seems to look me in the head.  
« I want you to give Simon a blowjob,Roger ! Go on all fours.Yasmin, my dear, may I ask you a favor? Would you sit astride him and hold his head so your husband can fuck his mouth?“  
Oh well, so much for watching. Bjarne doesn't want to watch, Bjarne wants to direct us. But that is fine for me, absolutely. It is his right and I like his ideas quite well. It is a divine image of Yas sitting on Roger in her evening dress, both hands buried in his hair. In this position we can kiss while I thrust into this hot, willing wetness.   
„That's pretty to look at!“ After long minutes of only hearing my lustful moaning and Roger's sucking noises, Thor^s voice sounds very loud although he speaks very softly. He sits there completely relaxed, a fine smile on his face, a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes meet mine while he reaches into his trouser pocket and pulls out a tube of lubricant. He winked at me, drank his wine, put the tube on the table and then began to calmly remove the plates from the table and carry them into the kitchen. His serenity irritates me, it doesn't seem to suit the erotic atmosphere at all. But my brain is not working well at the moment anyway and I just close my eyes to enjoy the wonderful warmth around my cock.I^m close already , so close…  
« Stop ! »   
What ? Stop? Nooooo!   
« Simon ! Stop!“ The gorgeous mouth is torn away from me and I moan frustratedly. What is this now?  
„Fuck, Bjarne, what are you doing?“   
« I don't want you coming already, frontman. I want to share with you.“ The fucking giant grins down on me. He has pulled Roger up and is now pushing him hard against the table.  
„Take off your clothes and lie down on the table, Simon! »  
First I want to protest, I don't like to be given orders, but then I slowly realize what he's up to.  
"What do you mean, share? "I ask to be sure.  
Yasmin obviously came to the same conclusion as I did.  
« That will never work !“ she says quietly, a touch of horror in her voice.  
„Of course it will work. We both have already done that, little lady.“ Bjarne is still cool as a cucumber, as if he^s done that a hundred times before. But then, maybe, he did. Who knows.  
I have no doubt, unlike my wife, that it would work. I'm just not sure if I want it to. After all, Thor and I would get very close. In Roger, oh fuck! Our cocks would be in him together! I can hardly imagine anything more intimate. Something hornier, though, not either. I'm still sitting on the floor with my pants down, looking back and forth between Thor and Roger.Bjarne starts to undress himself and I can't help but stare at him fascinated.   
« What now, Le Bon? Are you in or not? »

I quickly take a look at Roger leaning against the table, breathing heavily. His cock twitches excitedly, he seems to like the idea.   
Instead of an answer, I free myself from the rest of my clothes and lie down wordlessly backwards on the table.   
„I knew that you could be relied upon!“ Thor leers when he takes Roger's blindfold off and hands him the lube.“ Prepare your friend, luv!“  
„No condoms?“ Yassie wonders.   
„Do we need any?“ Bjarne smirks. „I had a test done before we got married, Roger too.“  
My answer turns into a loud groan because Roger's slippery fingers grip my hard shaft. Then he kneels over me and lets himself slowly sink down on my cock. We both gasp and I pull him down to me to kiss him hard. We stay for a few minutes, kissing and moaning, but otherwise almost motionless. Then fingers join my cock in this hot tightness. As Thor^s hammer slowly but relentlessly pushes itself into him, I hold my breath. Roger whimpers quietly at my neck and I stroke his back a little helplessly. Already for me this pressure is a little bit painful, for him it must be almost unbearable. I'm about to panic as he raises his head and looks at me. I swear, never in my life have I seen anything more beautiful than that face. A blissful smile in tears.  
"Aaah" he sighs quietly and this small, fine, wonderful sound makes me explode without warning.   
I'm about to apologize, still twitching, as I feel Bjarne coming too. This feeling is unbelievable! How our cum mixes, warm and sticky, in this incredible heat...I think I'll come again right away, anyway it feels like this. Bjarne^s large hand reaches for mine and we pump every drop deep into Roger^s amazing ass in perfect synchronicity and that's just the beginning of a night we'll all never forget. Too bad we're not 20 anymore.  
Speaking of age, back to my birthday. The 60th, goodness  
Two weeks before Julian became finally officially Bjarne^s son and the three of them went to Norway together, to that little magic house. They came back for my birthday and I'm really happy about it.  
Since that night on the Lofoten Islands we have been together very often, and by that I don't mean sex in the first place. We spend our weekends together whenever possible, with all the children, we meet for dinner, we watch Julian's football matches together. Roger and Bjarne are proud godfathers of our grandson. While Amber is almost infatuated with the viking, Saffy and Rog still have a very special relationship. Tallulah helps out in Thor^s practise every once in a while and we went to Peru this summer with all the Taylors.  
Roger looks great, by the way. He wears the suit Emma made for him and I have to grin because I know he's not wearing underwear.  
When Bjarne and Roger asked me last month what I wanted for my birthday, I couldn't think of anything. Better said, I already had a very specific wish, but I didn't dare to express it. First I talked to Yassie about it and when she agreed to it with a grin, I called Thor.  
« I have to think about it ! » he said and to this day I have no idea if my wish will be fulfilled or not.  
Sometime after midnight I meet Roger outside in the garden.   
„ I hope you asked!“ I grin and point at the cigarette in his hand.  
« Oops! » he grins back  
„Roger, Roger! You naughty thing!“ I chuckle.  
„Who, me? You, of all people, say that? That reminds me, I still have something for you!“ My pulse quickened as he put a key in my hand.  
„What^s that?“ I'm sure this is the key to a hotel room, but I need to hear it from him!  
« Your birthday present,Simon. Tonight, 8 p.m., Savoy, room 505. »  
« Oh ! » That's all I can say, I feel slightly dizzy, and it's not the alcohol.  
He winks at me before he goes back in, leaving me speechless and horny as hell.  
My birthday present, goodness!  
I really thought long and hard about whether I really wanted this before I confessed to Yasmin.  
"Oh Charlie, I've known that for a long time," she had said with a smile.   
"You're not jealous or something?" I asked.  
"No, I grant it to you from the bottom of my heart, should Thor agree!"  
"What if Roger doesn't want that at all?"  
„I'm sure he wants it as much as you do, though i dunno if Thor is ok with it ! »  
So I called Bjarne.  
"Thor, I thought of something I want for my birthday. It's my 60th, so something special, right? Something unique, something that only happens once. »

« My goodness, Le Bon! What is it?“

I take a deep breath. Fuck, hopefully he won't freak out right away!

„I want a night with your husband. Alone. just him and me. One night. And I will never ask that again.“

„Does Yasmin know that?“

„Of course Yasmin knows that! I wouldn't call you if she didn't agree!“

« I have to think about it »

The key in my trouser pocket is a delicious little weight and my fingers keep groping for it while we party until tomorrow.  
Some people call it a one nicht stand but we can call it paradise,


End file.
